Love or Revenge?
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina is John Cena's little cousin. What happens when the Dr. of Thugganomics becomes the enemy of the American Badass? Here's the twist...Kat also works for the Deadman. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I've been busy with school and work lately so I'll try to update them this coming weekend. Anyways, I got a request to do another John Cena and Undertaker story so here's the beginning. =) I do NOT own any WWE characters in this story! Oh Yea…John Cena is in his Dr. of Thugganomics phase in this story.

**Introduction**

"Kitty come on the guys are here!"

"Ok I'll be down in a second!" I screamed.

Hello, my name is Katrina Lynn Cena and this is the crazy story of how one close relationship became broken apart….First let me tell you a little about me.

I am a 16 year old girl standing at 5'5 with long light brown hair and hazel eyes. My parents were sent to jail for drug possession when I was 8 years old. I thought life was going to be rough after losing them, but it only got better once I was sent to live with my older cousin, John Cena. He and I were always close like siblings. Sometimes I wished he was my real brother but I guess being a father figure was ok.

Like my cousin, who enjoys rapping, I love to sing in our church's choir every Sunday, and I often spent time writing in my diary whenever I wanted some time alone. I had one close friend other than my cousin, and her name is Laura. She's a senior in high school and is currently getting ready to leave me here all alone. I guess I couldn't complain since she was going somewhere to better herself. She was always a great role model for me.

"Kitty!" John yelled. I loved it when he called me Kitty or Kat. It was always his pet name for me since I was as cute as a kitten but can pull out my claws whenever I was messed with.

"I'm coming John!" I yelled as I ran out of my room with my super soaker. It was late May and scorching hot outside. John had invited some guys over for us to have a water fight. I was very excited about it and even more so when John made the big announcement that he was signed to a WWE contract.

"Yo man, that's awesome!" his friend Phil said. "Just more things to fill your head with…."

"Hey! I heard that!" John yelled before throwing a water balloon at him.

I giggled as I readjusted my bun. "He's got a point John."

"Oh yeah…well I plan to make a big impression when I debut. I'm going after the biggest, baddest, man in that locker room."

I shook my head, not really knowing much about wrestling enough to make a comment.

"Man you can't do that! Those men will bury you for sure." His friend Orlando said.

"Naw, I don't think so. I'm a tough kid and I'll make sure they remember my name." my cousin said. "Besides, I've got my biggest fan right here to help cheer me on. Right Kat?"

I laughed as he put his arm around me. "Oh I'll cheer for you, but I think Orlando is right. You might want to take it easy with some of the big time veterans…"

He chuckled, "Please I ain't sweatin' them."

I shook my head and then decided to bring up a new topic, "So…John. There's something I want to talk to you about."

He sighed knowing exactly what I wanted. "You don't need a job Kat. I make enough money to take care of you."

"Yes but at some point I would like to learn to take care of myself. I can't live with you forever." I explained.

He sighed heavily, "Sure you can. I never one told you that you had to leave."

Orlando shook his head, "Come on man, let that girl work. There's nothing wrong with her making her own money."

"Orlando is right man, besides you're going to need her help with college payments and stuff like that."

He started laughing. "College…who said she was going to college?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Uh…I did…there's no way in hell I'm sticking around and doing nothing. Besides, I don't want to turn out like my parents John."

He sighed, "You've got a point…alright fine you can get a job but don't work anywhere where you can get hurt. I'll be real pissed if something happens to you."

I sighed with a smile, "I'll be ok John."

With that, I got up and went into the house, ready to dry off for the day. I didn't really know where to start when it came to looking for a job until that very next day…


	2. Chapter 2

**New Job**

I got up bright and early that Monday morning to get ready for school. I picked out a cute pair of blue jean shorts that showed off plenty of my legs and hugged my waist in all the right places. After putting those on I picked up the low cut white beater and slipped it on. I smoothed it out against my flat belly and stuck my chest out as I stood in the mirror.

"Kitty! You better be awake girl!" John yelled from downstairs as I brushed my hair.

I sighed and sat the brush down before starting to put on my make-up. I swore that man was always rushing me. Didn't he understand that beauty took time? When I was completely dressed, I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. John was in the living room lifting weights like he did every morning. I leaned against the door frame and folded my arms.

"Do you ever do anything besides make yourself look good for the ladies?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course I do…I charm the ladies."

I rolled my eyes, "God you're unbelievable."

"And you are under dressed." He said. "Where in the hell are the rest of those shorts?"

"What do you mean? They aren't that bad." I said as I glanced down at them.

He shook his head, "Girl I swear the older you get the less clothes I see."

"So what? It's not like you haven't seen it on other girls." I said.

"Yes but they aren't my family members Kat." He said as he sat his weights down. "Look I'll let you get away with that for today, but next time, you're changing."

I shrugged, "Ok."

BEEP BEEP!

I gasped, "Oh there's my ride, bye John!"

"Bye, and make sure you let me know if you go anywhere after school!" he said.

"Ok." I said as I walked out the front door.

Laura was smiling at me from her car, "Wow! Look at you today hot stuff!"

I giggled and did a pose for her and then went and got in the car. "What's up sunshine?"

She sighed, "Well a lot of guys penis's once they get a look at you Miss Thang."

I giggled and put on my seatbelt, "Oh wow…anyways my cousin says I can find a job now."

She gasped in excitement, "Oh really? Well I'm going to check out a dress for prom later if you wanted a ride downtown. I hear there's a guy in town that just opened a place for motorcycle repairs."

I smiled, loving the sound of being around motorcycles. They were definitely the prettiest vehicles in my book but I would never ride them by myself.

"Do you know his name?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No but I hear he's real attractive…"

I rolled my eyes, "Laura I can't date anymore."

"Why not? Still upset over what happened between you and Scott?"

I sighed, "No…well…yes…"

"You've got to get past that Kitty." She said.

"I can't. I mean how would you feel if you saw your boyfriend kissing another girl?" I asked as the memory clouded my mind.

She sighed, "I'd be pretty upset but I wouldn't force all the men in the world to kiss my ass because of it."

I leaned my head back and sighed not wanting to hear her mouth at all. Laura was a great friend but the constant trying to be my mom shit, was really getting old.

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Kitty. I'm just being honest." She said.

"Yeah well thanks, but I couldn't date someone who could potentially be my boss" I said. "Besides the man is probably way older than me."

She giggled, "I was only teasing you silly."

I shook my head and then fell silent as we got closer to school. That entire day I had guys asking me for my number and helping me carry books that weren't even heavy. Boys…they were so cute when they wanted attention.

Anyways, after school I texted John and let him know I was going job hunting. I didn't want to tell him exactly where since I knew he'd be pissed to know that I was going somewhere that could be dangerous. He knew I love motorcycles and had already expressed that he didn't want me near any of them.

When we got downtown, Laura pointed out the new biker place which was called, "Deadman's Tools."

"Kind of a weird name for a shop like that," I said. "Are you sure that's it?"

She giggled, "It's got a picture of a motorbike on the front silly."

I sighed and then headed across the street to the shop. When I got there I saw the little sign on the door that read Help Wanted and then walked in. I looked around at two employees that were standing next to one red motorcycle trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"No way Jeff…this part definitely looks rusty. There has to be a problem with it," the taller of the two men said.

"Matt…I can see that but I'm telling you it's the gas tank that's the problem." The shorter one said.

I walked over to the area they were in and glanced at the motorcycle carefully, unaware that the boss himself was watching me from the door of his office.

"Look Jeff-"

"-No you look!"

I giggled a little and then spoke up, "The engine's blown…"

They froze for a second and then looked over their shoulders at me.

I smiled at them and then continued, "The rust is a signal that the bike has been left in the rain several times, and it hasn't been cleaned properly. Therefore whenever the owner rides it, the engine has to work harder…until it blows."

They looked at each other and then back at me, "Wow…how did you know all of that?"

I smiled, "I've done some reading on bikes…I love them."

"Oh…now tell us why you're in here. You look way too young to be in a place like this." Jeff said.

I was about to answer when I heard the owner's voice, "She's here for an interview of course."

We all looked in his direction and I was completely shocked at how tall and attractive he was. He smiled at me and folded his arms, flaunting those tattoos and tough muscles through his black leather vest. He also wore blue jeans and black boots with a red bandana tied around his head. His hair was short and colored black, but I could tell that it was truly red due to his emerald eyes.

"Oh…hello sir." I said.

"Hello indeed, come on into my office." He said as he turned and headed into his office.

I smiled and headed towards his office not really expecting to score an interview that day. Once I came in he had me shut the door while he took a seat behind his desk. I was a little nervous to be closed in there with him, but all the pictures of motorcycles on his walls kind of drew me in.

"Please, have a seat." He said.

I took a seat in front of his desk and sat my purse in my lap. He watched me for a moment while stroking his goatee.

"So…you're looking for a job little lady?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir I am."

"That's good. It's hard to find women around here who actually know anything about bikes." He said as he leaned onto the desk. "I'm very impressed with your knowledge of them."

I smiled, "Thank you sir."

"No no, call me Mark." He said with a smirk as he pulled out a notepad. "What's your name hun?"

"Katrina Cena but people normally call me Kitty or Kat." I answered.

"That makes sense, you're beautiful like a kitten" he said as his eyes moved from my legs to my face.

I blushed, not really use to hearing compliments from guys that were older than me. "Thank you."

"No problem, now how old are you?" he asked.

I sighed slightly, "16,"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "16? Wow. You're very smart for your age Katrina."

"Thanks," I said.

He smirked at me and then handed me the notepad, "Here, fill out your address, number, and e-mail if you have one. I should be calling you in about a few days or so."

I nodded as he got up from his seat and headed for the door. I couldn't help but glance at him as he walked out…goodness was he hot…I wouldn't mind working for him at all.

Once I was done filling out the paper I left it on his desk and went to leave, only to run into him again.

"Done already?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep, I left it on your desk."

"Good, but before you go, let me tell you a little about the job if you get hired." He said as he directed me back to the chair.

"First, since you're so young I'm going to place you on the receptionist desk ok? You'll schedule appointments, take messages, call customers when they're bikes are done, and all that jazz."

I giggled, "I think I can handle that."

"Good. Now since you're in high school still I'll be scheduling you to work until close most nights and that's at 8, is that alright?"

I nodded, "Good for me."

He nodded and checked out the paper I filled out. He then pulled out his cell phone and placed my number in it. "Alright Kitty, do you have any questions for me?"

I thought of some but didn't really feel like asking them at the moment, "Nope I think I'm good Mark."

"Ok great, well I'll call you to let you know when you start. As far as I'm concerned, you're hired."

I gasped, "Wow, thank you."

"You're very welcome dear." He said as we both stood up to leave.

I shook his hand and then headed out the door, more than excited about my new job. If only I knew what was going to happen over those next few weeks….


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change in John**

"Oh my gosh you got the job?" Laura asked me as we headed back to my house.

I nodded with a smile, "Yep and you were right, the owner is totally hot."

She giggled, "And what did he think of you?"

I sighed with a smirk on my face, "Oh I think I made quite the impression with my knowledge of motorbikes."

She chuckled, "More like with that body of yours."

I giggled and shook my head, "That could be true. Anyways I'm not sure what to tell John about this job. Should I tell him I work at a diner or something?"

She shook her head, "No way, just tell him you got a receptionist job. For all he knows it could be at a local gym or hair salon."

"You don't understand, John is very protective of me Laura. I don't want to tell him I work one place and then he comes down to see me and it's somewhere else." I said. "Maybe I'll just tell him the truth."

She sighed, "That's a good idea but what if he tells you that you can't work there?"

"Then I'll tell him to shove it and work there anyways. Besides once he starts working with the WWE, I'll barley see him anyway." I said.

"True. Well I hope things work out for you Kat. I need to make sure you'll be alright by time I leave this retched town."

I frowned, "I wish I could come with you."

"Me too, but you've got to find your own way girl. Finish school and then get yourself out of here." She said.

I smiled and glanced out the window imagining the day when I could finally leave this town. I wasn't certain where I wanted to go just yet, but I knew it had to be someplace where I could practice my singing and maybe even learn to ride bikes.

When we got in front of my house, I hugged Laura good-bye and then headed inside. John was in the kitchen talking to someone on the phone so I stopped just outside the door and listened.

"Yes sir I'm very happy to be starting soon….Uh, I don't have any children but I do take care of my little cousin….she's 16…Oh no that's no problem at all. Ok I'll get packed as soon as possible…ok…bye."

As soon as he hung up I came into the kitchen with a puzzled look on my face. "Who was that and where are you going?"

He sighed, "Haven't I told you to stop listening to my conversations with other people? It'll get you into trouble one day."

"Or have your eye blacked by my fist…" I said as I walked over to the table and sat down. "So what's up?"

He smiled, "I debut on Smackdown in two days but I've got to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?" I asked.

"The new guys get to meet the veterans of the show and practice our skills and stuff like that." He said.

"Cool. So how long will I be here all alone?" I asked.

He sighed, "Just until Sunday."

"Sunday! Why?" I asked as I stood up.

"Kat, I want to explore the places I get to go you know. I haven't been able to do much since…"

I folded my arms, "Since what? Since you got landed taking care of me?"

He sighed and looked away not answering my questions.

"Oh…I see…well I've got news for you John, I didn't ask for any of this nor did I ask to lose my parents…" With that I turned and ran up to my room. How dare he blame me for not being able to have any fun in the past few years? I mean I'm old enough now to take care of myself by its whatever. He can feel that way if he pleases.

I tossed my bag on the ground and then picked out a shirt and a pair of cotton shorts to sleep in. I then grabbed some underwear, a towel and some, body wash so I could take a shower. It was just what I needed to calm myself down.

After my shower I went back to my room so I could write in my diary. I turned on some soft music and sat on my bed, pulling my knees up so I could place the diary on my thighs. While I was writing my cell phone started going off. I didn't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail. The person however, didn't leave a voicemail. Instead, they hung up and called me again. I ignore the call and sent a text saying, "Who is this?"

For a moment I didn't think they would answer, but my heart skipped a beat when my phone dinged, signaling a message. I picked up the phone and was shocked when the message said, "It's Mark…your new boss."

I instantly stopped writing in my diary and called Mark back.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uh hi, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you calling." I said.

He chuckled, "it's alright, I didn't expect you to answer anyway."

"Oh," I said as I moved my legs into Indian style. "I thought you weren't going to call me for a few days or so."

"Oh I was…but I felt like calling you tonight would be better. Am I bothering you?" he asked.

I smirked at his deep voice vibrating into my ear, "No you're not…actually I kind of feel like venting to someone if that's alright."

"That's fine hun I'm a good listener," he said deeply, "but first let me ask you, can you start tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded remembering that John was leaving tomorrow. "Yeah I can after school."

"Good, because I'm leaving town for a few days and I need someone to look after twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb while I'm out."

I giggled as I recalled the incident from earlier. "Oh yeah I can come in. Are those two always like that?"

"Hell yea they are. I was kind of pissed that you came in and made two experts look like they were just learning something." He said.

I laughed, "Oh wow, well I'll be in at 3 is that ok?"

"Yes ma'am, now tell me what you needed to vent about." He asked.

I sighed and laid back onto my fluffy pillows, "Well, my cousin hasn't been out since I moved in with him many years ago and he just basically made me feel like crap about it."

"Oh my, what did he say?" he asked.

"He's leaving tomorrow to start in the WWE and he was telling me how he isn't coming back until Sunday. I asked why and he told me he needed to explore the places where he's going because he hasn't been able to since I came here."

"Ah…well that was nice of him to say…" he said sarcastically.

I sighed, "I know. I haven't been back outside of my room yet because of it."

"Has he come up to check on you at all?" he asked.

"Nope." I said as I got up from my bed and made my way to my window. I glanced out of it and saw John walking to his car all dressed up. "In fact, he's leaving right now."

"Wow what an ass." He said. "If I were taking care of you and I said something like that, I'm pretty sure I'd apologize before you had the chance to leave the room."

"I know right?" I said as I watched John pull off.

Mark sighed, "It's alright Kitty, don't worry your pretty self about him. In a few years you'll be better off and living a dream you never expected."

I smiled at that thought, "That sure sounds nice."

"Oh trust me, it's the best thing in the world." He said.

I sighed softly, really loving how talking to him seemed to make me feel free. "Well I don't want to hold you up Mark so I'll let you go."

"Ok hun, make sure you come dressed and ready to work tomorrow." He said.

"What should I wear?" I asked as I walked to my closet.

He gave it some thought, "Well I've never had a female receptionist so…wear maybe a nice dress or dress pants or jeans and a nice top."

"Ok..sir." I said with a giggle.

He laughed too and then sighed, "Alright Kat, you keep that smile of yours showing ok?"

"Ok Mark." I said as I pulled out a nice pair of flare jeans and a black off the shoulder top. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." He said before hanging up.

I hit the end button on my cell before tossing it to my bed. I then gently laid my clothes out on the back of my chair and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Soon after I walked to my bed and placed my phone on the charger before getting into bed and shutting off my lamp for the night. I was excited about working those next few days although Mark wasn't there. Matt, Jeff, and I got real acquainted with one another and even did a few jobs together. I was starting to feel like part of their team, even a member of a real family.

I didn't speak to John for awhile once he came back from his trip. To be quite honest he was starting to get on my nerves talking about his debut over and over again. Little did I know…that I should have paid closer attention to his story…

"Man the Undertaker thinks he's a big dog but honestly he ain't got nothing on me!" he told Phil and Orlando who simply looked at each other.

"uh I don't know dude, maybe you should leave him alone." Orlando said. "He's one of the most respected superstars of the bunch. I wouldn't screw with him."

John chuckled as I walked into the room from the front door. I had just gotten off of work when I stumbled onto their little conversation, "Oh please, what's he gonna do? Hurt me? Use my little cousin against me if he finds out about her?"

"He could," Phil said. "Just ask Vince McMahon about his daughter's history with him."

"Uh why would you even bring me into that?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Oh because I know he'll never do anything stupid like that. You ain't no Stephanie McMahon."

"Yea but mentioning me puts me in danger you jerk!" I said. "Gosh don't you care about me at all?"

"Of course I do, but I'm going to care less if you don't drop that attitude of yours."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. Man he was becoming a pain in my ass…but little did I know that it was only going to get worse….


	4. Chapter 4

**Sneaking Out**

"See ya later Laura, have fun at prom." I told my friend after she dropped me off from work.

"Bye girl, I'll make sure to call you tomorrow." She told me.

I smiled and waved at her as she drove down the street. Man I envied her…I wished I could be close to being done with school so I could go out and live a life different from the one I had. It had been three months now since my cousin started wrestling and already, he was a sensation with the crowd. Sure a lot of people hated him, but he helped ratings go up and that's all the company needed.

As for me, working with Mark was becoming more fun by the week. Whenever we closed together, he would always play some heavy metal while we got things cleaned up. Boy did I enjoy showing him my fun side. I was sweeping the floor one night and actually started dancing with the broom. Mark was laughing his ass off watching me. Some nights I actually let him give me a ride home if Laura was still working. At first I was a little nervous about riding on the back of a motorcycle but, it turned out to be a blast. He called me every other night too just to check up on me and listen whenever I was real upset with John. Once night John came home completely drunk and shoved me into the wall.

It was the scariest day of my life but I didn't tell Mark all about the shoving. Instead, I just told him how John called me a whore, and told me that college wasn't going to help my already feeble mind. Talking to Mark always made me feel better though, so I was able to sleep through the night.

"John! I'm home!" I yelled when I walked into the house.

He came around the corner and folded his arms, "Where the hell were you? School was over five hours ago Kat!"

I sighed and walked up to him, "I went to work...like always."

"Oh yeah? Well next time would you at least tell me when you're not coming straight home? I had Vince McMahon over here and he was dying to meet you."

I sat my bag down, "Meet me? For what?"

"Well he was thinking that maybe you could be my ringside girl." He said. "You know, to help cheer me on and stuff."

I rolled my eyes and went to walk past him, "No thank you."

He suddenly gripped me up by my arm making it hurt at my shoulder blade. "don't you walk away from my when I'm talking to you."

"John stop!" I yelled as I tried to get free, "You're hurting me!"

He sighed and let go of my arm. "You should think about it Kat…being at my side will be fun."

"Not if you keep putting your damn hands on me like that." I said.

He stepped closer to me, giving me a very intimidating stare that made me shake with fear. "You better watch your tongue, otherwise I might have to rip it out."

I blinked a few times before picking up my bag and running upstairs. I had no idea what was happening to my cousin. He wasn't the loving guy that took me in and cared for me like his own anymore. He was almost like a monster…

As soon as I got to my bedroom I locked myself in and then pulled out my diary. I was about to start writing in it, when a jolt of pain went through my arm, the very same one that John grabbed. I took off my little jacket and looked at it, only to see his handprint indented into my skin and a bluish mark forming on my shoulder.

"Damn it." I whispered before closing my diary and putting it back in its hiding space. I then grabbed my cell phone and went into the closet to call Mark.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Mark, sorry to bother you but…I need someone to talk to." I said.

He chuckled, "Oh trust me, you aren't bothering me at all sweetness."

I giggled, loving the little nicknames he always gave me. "Ok. Well…John is at it again."

"Oh man really? What did he say this time?" he asked.

I sighed, "He apparently had his boss over here and he wants me to be his new ringside girl."

"Ringside girl? You could get seriously hurt doing that shit." He said. "Did you tell him no?"

I nodded and whispered, "Yeah…"

"And what happened when you said no?" he asked almost sounding as if he knew what was going on."

I stuttered a little, "W-well…Um…"

"It's alright Kat, you can tell me." He said. "Remember I'm here for you."

I took a deep breath, "Ok, he grabbed my arm when I was trying to go upstairs and now there's a bruise forming on my shoulder."

"Damn Kitty, can you move your arm at all?" he asked.

"Yeah it just hurts to move it." I said as I wiped tears from my face.

He sighed, "Alright listen, go down to your kitchen and get some ice to put on it. If it still looks bruised I'll take a look at it when you come in tomorrow."

I sniffled, "Alright…"

He was quiet for a moment and then asked, "You're scared to be around him aren't you?"

"Yeah and he makes it worse every day." I said.

"Listen, if it gets any worse, let me know. I'll have you meet me somewhere and maybe you can stay at my place for a night or two. How's that sound."

I gave it some thought, "Well…it sounds risky but I'm willing to do anything right now."

"Ok, well let me know if things get any worse. I don't want him hurting you like this Kitty." He said. "You don't deserve that."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. "What are you doing right now?"

I sighed, "Sitting in my closet."

He sighed, "Oh my. Well are you up to doing something tonight since you don't have class tomorrow?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I could but I'd have to make sure John doesn't see me escape."

He laughed, "Well, get yourself dressed and I'll meet you at the park in a few minutes. Ok?"

I smiled, "Ok."

Once I hung up I opened my door to my closet and then turned on the light inside. I wasn't too sure what to wear at first until I spotted my tan skirt that stopped mid-thigh and showed off my gorgeous legs. I then changed into a black tank top with spaghetti straps, put on a white long sleeved jacket, and let my hair down. Once I got myself all together, I made sure that my bedroom door was locked and I snuck out of my window. Lucky for me, John was in his bedroom so sneaking out was easy. I climbed down the side of my house and then walked down the street towards the park. I know what you're thinking…how could I sneak out and go meet some guy who was my boss? I didn't know either…maybe I was just too distraught over John's funky attitude.

I didn't see anyone when I got there, so I sat down on the bench and waited patiently. Finally after a few minutes, he pulled up behind me in his truck. I smiled and went over to his side of the truck. He rolled down the window and smiled at me.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hey." I said.

He smirked and then motioned for me to get in his truck.

"Uh I don't know…my parents always taught me not to ride with strangers."

He laughed, "Very funny, now come on."

I giggled and went to the passenger's side to get in the truck. He watched me with a cute smile on his face as I opened the door and climbed inside. I had to hide my amusement at his choice of night wear. He had on a pair of black silky pants and a white beater that showed off those gorgeous tattoos. I could also smell his after shave and man was it intoxicating. I could definitely get use to being around a man like himself.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I closed the door.

"To my place for a little bit, is that ok?" he asked.

I nodded, not really caring at this point where I was going. All I wanted to do was get away from John.

"You cold?" He asked once we were heading down the road.

I shook my head, "No I'm ok."

"How's your shoulder?" he asked.

I sighed heavily, "I didn't get to put ice on it so it still hurts."

He nodded and then turned on some soft music. I couldn't help but to sing along with it while imagining myself playing a guitar. I had gotten so lost in singing that I didn't realize that Mark was smiling at me.

"You've got quite a voice on you girl. I should take you out to the karaoke bar sometime." He said.

I shrugged, "Well I do want to sing at some point in my life, but John doesn't want me doing any of that."

"It seems to me that John doesn't want you doing much of anything." He said. "I'm so sorry that you're going through all that."

"It's not your fault silly." I said.

He smirked, "True, but I still feel sorry for you."

I smiled and glanced off to the side as we pulled into a driveway of a large house. It was so beautiful with a big porch swing and a small garden growing near the porch.

"Wow, this is your place?" I asked.

He nodded and put the truck in park, "Yep. Come on I'll show you around."

I smiled and hopped out of the truck, ready to see what his place was like. He took me up onto the porch and unlocked his door. I jumped when I heard two big dogs barking as the door opened.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." He told me as he walked inside. They jumped all over him while wagging their tails. The smaller one instantly ran over to me when I walked in. I stood frozen for a moment while he sniffed my legs and then started wagging his tail.

"Go ahead, he won't bite." Mark said.

I bent down slowly and gently began to pat his head. He tilted his head back and licked my fingers before trying to jump up and lick my face.

"oh my, you're a feisty one aren't you?" I asked him. "What's his name?"

"Pain." He said.

I looked at him in shock. "Pain? Now Mark how could you name this poor dog pain when he doesn't cause any pain?"

He laughed, "Because I'm strange like that."

I shook my head and stood up, looking around at the big house. "It's so nice in here."

"Thank you." He said. "Come here, let's go sit in here."

I followed him and his dogs to the living room where I spotted a huge couch in front of a long flat screen television set. The dogs laid down on the floor while we got ready to sit down on the couch.

Mark sat down first, turning the TV on right after. Just as I was about to sit down, he gently grabbed my hand and directed me down right next to him.

"You're always so far from me." He said with a smile.

I chuckled, "Yeah because you're my boss remember?"

"True, but when you're here, think of me as one of your closest friends." He said as he glanced at me.

"Um Mark, close friends don't sit this close to each other." I said.

He laughed, "Yea well…we do."

I blushed a little and then unzipped my jacket, causing a little pain to my arm. I winced and gently placed my hand on top of it.

"Oh yeah, let me see that bruise." He said as he started helping me take the jacket off.

Once we got it off, he moved my hair out of the way and closely examined it. "My goodness…what in the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know," I said as I tear fell from my face. "I hope things don't get worse. I can't handle another night like this."

He sighed and then got up to get me an ice pack. When he returned, he not only had the ice pack, but a glass of water and a big white pill.

"Here, take these and leave this on your shoulder. It's going to be cold but it should help reduce the swelling." He said.

"What kind of pill is this?" I asked him.

"800mg of Ibuprofen. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Kat." He said.

For some reason, I really seemed to trust this man but I couldn't figure out why. I took the pill once he got up to go to the kitchen again and then placed the ice pack on my shoulder. When he came back he had some soup for me to eat.

"Here, you'll need this since you took that." He said.

The soup was amazing, almost the best tasting soup I had ever had. We watched a movie and talked amongst ourselves while I ate. Just a few minutes after I ate, I started to feel drowsy as hell.

"Mark I think I should go." I said as I yawned.

He shook his head, "No, you need to rest Kitty."

"But what about John?" I asked.

He smiled, "John won't even notice you're gone. You have to work in the morning remember?"

"Oh yea." I said as I leaned against his warm body. He gently placed his arm around me and kissed my forehead, slightly catching me off guard.

"Goodnight Kat." He said.

I yawned once more, "Goodnight."

Mark had this strange power over me that I couldn't quite figure out, but it didn't bother me too much. Now that kiss to my head…I had to question that one…What did it mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Mistake Made**

That next morning I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a tub full of hot water and bubbles. At first I didn't really think anything of it until I remembered whose house I was in. I gasped and sat up looking around the bathroom for any sign of him. Once I was sure that the coast was clear I got myself all washed up and then checked myself for any signs of rape. To my surprise, there wasn't any. In fact, the bruise on my shoulder was gone and the pain was too. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

"Oh man…here I am thinking this man hurt me but all he did was take care of me."

I felt terrible about my reaction but hey, how else was I supposed to react? I wrapped myself in a towel and then left the bathroom. I walked out into a hallway but didn't see any signs of Mark.

"Hello?" I said as I made my way down the hall. "Mark?"

"I'm in here Kat!" He yelled from down the hall.

I sighed with relief at hearing his voice and then walked down to see where he was. I found him in the last room on the right, lifting weights in his spacious bedroom. I walked in slowly and looked around, loving the flow of the room. It was mostly white with a king sized bed in the middle of the room and a set of balcony doors across from me. The carpet was black, along with the bed covers and pillows. The dresser was black too, leaving the walls white as snow along with the balcony doors.

"Wow…this is a nice room." I said.

He stopped lifting his weights and glanced at me. He ended up doing a double take since I was in a towel…typical male…

"Oh shit…I forgot to give you your clothes." He said sarcastically before getting up and walking to his closet.

"Oh ha ha…very funny." I said, responding with the same sarcasm.

He chuckled and pulled out my clothes from his closet. "I washed them for you if that's alright."

I sighed, "Yeah…you also undressed me…not cool."

He folded his arms and smirked at me, "I sure did and I discovered some more bruises you didn't tell me about."

I froze in my spot and then cleared my throat. "W-well…I-"

"-No need to explain. It's alright." He said. "And don't worry…you've got a very beautiful body. You shouldn't be ashamed that I saw it."

I sighed with a smile, loving his charm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said.

I glanced at the clock, "Oh shit…Mark we're late for work!"

He laughed, "Calm down silly, I decided to start closing the shop on Saturday's from now on."

"Why?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand gently and walked me over to his bed. I felt myself getting rather nervous at first until I remembered that he wasn't going to hurt me. If he wanted to he would have done it the night before while I was sleeping.

He sat down on the bed and then patted a spot next to him. I took a seat next to him like he wanted and waited for him to answer me.

"Kat, you're going through a lot of hell at home…so I figured that maybe you could come stay here on the weekends just to get away from John."

I smiled, "You did that for me?"

"Yes ma'am. Besides I consider you to be a close friend." He said. "And I help out my close friends."

I smiled to myself and then glanced up at him, "Thanks I appreciate that."

"No problem sweetie." He said.

I sighed and looked down into my lap feeling tears beginning to form. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and wrapped his arm around me. "It's ok. I'm not going to stop you from showing your emotions."

I nodded and wiped my tears, "I'm just so hurt by John right now. I mean my best friend Laura is leaving to go to college in a few months and he's acting like a complete ass, I don't know if I can take it much longer."

He sighed and turned my head to face him, "You listen to me, you're a strong girl Kat. Probably the strongest girl I know. You can pull through this…and if it helps, you've got me here for support."

I smiled at him, "Really?"

He nodded and moved a strand of hair from my face. "Yeah…really."

The feeling of his soft hands touching my face made me smile. It had been a long time since I was shown any type of affection from a guy and at that moment Mark's affection was perfect.

I bit my bottom lip wanting him to kiss me for some reason but I knew it wasn't right. "Um..I better get dressed." I said as I went to get up. He gently pulled me back down next to him and rested his hand on the side of my face. Before I knew it…his lips were touching mine. I was about to back off, but then I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. Instantly, I opened my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down to my waist before he picked me up and sat me down on his lap, making me straddle him. We continued kissing for what seemed like an hour before he finally pulled away so he could catch our breath. We pressed our foreheads together for a moment before starting to kiss again. I began to moan between kisses as he grabbed a hold of me and walked me to the wall. One of my feet rested on a nearby chair for a moment while the other touched the ground.

Our tongues danced together while I opened my towel and let it fall to the ground. He then reached down and slightly pulled down his pants and boxers good enough to whip out his penis. I didn't look down at it but I knew he had to be a big boy. I guess it was a good thing that I lost my virginity to Scott.

He kissed me again a little more forcefully before lifting me up onto his body. He pressed me against the wall and slowly lowered my little body onto his massive dick. I closed my eyes and let out a loud moan as he slowly filled my body with his warm, thick, penis. I wasn't too sure if I could handle him at first until he started slowly thrusting himself inside of me.

"Oh my God Mark…that feels so good," I said as I leaned my head back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He kissed my neck and groaned into my chest, "My God you're so tight…"

Before long, he started bouncing me up and down at a faster speed driving me completely crazy. His dick felt so good sliding in and out of my little body, giving me the pleasure my body lacked for so long. He then carried me to his bed, stepping out of his pants and boxers as he did so.

He laid me down and then took off his shirt before climbing on top of me. He kissed me deeply before sliding his dick back inside of me. I wasn't too prepared for how fast started to go, but I handled it like a pro. For nearly an hour all that could be heard was his bed squeaking like crazy, his balls smacking against my wet pussy, and our cries of pleasure. The realization of our mistake didn't set in however…until he came inside of me. We laid there catching our breath, thinking about what to do next. I started crying of course, grabbed my clothes, and got dressed. He did the same, neither of us saying a word to the other. He waited for me to find my shoes before he drove me back home in silence. Luckily John wasn't home so when Mark pulled up in front of my house I didn't get out immediately.

"Kat…I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head, "No…I'm sorry."

He glanced at me and then sighed, "Listen, no one has to know about what happened between us…in fact, maybe you staying at my place on the weekends may not be a good idea."

I nodded and looked at him, "I agree…but are we still friends?"

He smiled, "Of course we are."

I leaned over and hugged him before getting out of the truck and running to my house. After he pulled off I went inside and ran straight up to my room. Luckily I had a key to get in since I had locked it the night before. I laid down on my bed and gently curled up into a ball thinking about what I had just did with Mark Calaway.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Resisting**

I tried my hardest to get Mark off of my mind, but the sex we had really affected my feelings towards him. Whenever I went into work I sat at the front desk, doing whatever I could to avoid watching him. My body got the shakes anytime I had to go into his office and inform him of a scheduled appointment. He always flashed that sexy smile and gave me those…those…eyes…I was certain that I'd be able to hold off, but one night during closing he showed me that he was having trouble holding back himself.

"Damn it Matt! Don't you see me trying to clean this area?" Jeff yelled as Matt splashed him with paint.

I giggled at them and shook my head, "Guys, can you try to be a little productive tonight?"

"I'm trying but as you can see, the idiot is up to his old tricks again." Jeff said as he threw down the mop and started chasing Matt around.

"Guys come on, you don't want Mark to come out here and-"

"-possibly fire you two?" Mark said as he appeared from the office.

Matt and Jeff instantly stopped running and turned their attention to Mark.

"Oh…hey boss…we were just messing around like usual." Matt said.

Mark shook his head, "Well when we're in the middle of closing, I don't think messing around is quite a good idea. Since you two can't seem to behave, pack up your tools and go home. I don't want you on night shifts anymore."

They gasped. "But Mark!"

"Get on before I change my mind!" he yelled sending them running for their lives. I couldn't help but giggle at them, but that only turned Mark's attention to me.

"Come in here for a second, we need to talk." He said before walking to the front door and locking it. I finished my last entry in the schedule book before heading to his office. He shut off the lights and pulled the front curtain before coming with me to the office. I took a seat in front of his desk while stood directly in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"What's up?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to respond so I shrugged.

"Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well…you've been avoiding me lately. The only time we actually talk is over the phone."

I sighed and stood up in front of him, "What do you want me to say Mark? I mean…I can't even look at you without thinking about…"

"Thinking about what?" he asked as he gently grabbed my hands and pulled me close to his body.

I couldn't say anything else because tears began flowing from my eyes. He ran his hand threw my hair and gently cupped the back of my head. He then brought his lips to mine but I pushed him away.

"Mark no…we can't…" I said before he kissed me several more times. I finally stopped fighting him as he picked me up and sat me on the desk. I closed my eyes and moaned as he gripped my shirt and then tore it open, exposing my lace black bra. He kissed my neck before unclasping the front of my bra. Once my breasts were exposed he started licking and nibbling on them, driving me crazy. I squeezed my thighs around his waist, wanting him to take me right there on the spot.

I grabbed a hold of his black button down shirt, ripped it open, and pushed his shirt to the floor. He then lifted me up and laid me on my back just before I kicked off my flip flops. He reached under my skirt and pulled off my lace panties, tossing them to the floor before unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. I bit my bottom lip as he grabbed a hold of my thighs and pulled me to the edge of the desk. God he was so sexy standing over me, ready to take control.

He tapped my clit a few times with his dick, before sliding it inside of me. I couldn't help but groan at the amount of pleasure I got from him simply sliding it inside of me. How could I resist this? He wasted no time picking up speed, causing me to moan even louder than I did the first time we made love.

"Oh yea Mark!" I moaned, "Harder baby…fuck me harder please…"

He smirked and lifted me up to kiss me. The kiss was so forceful that I felt blood rushing to my lips making them swell. He gently pulled me off of the desk and made me turn around.

"Bend over baby," he said. "I'm going to give it to you nice and hard."

I giggled as I bent over onto the desk and held on. I then raked my hand through my hair to get it out of my face before he grabbed my hips and slid his dick back inside of me. I held onto the desk tight as he started pounding me nice and hard just like he said he would.

"O-o-oooh Mark! Right there baby right there!" I screamed as the desk shook from the impact. Our bodies were starting to sweat from the heat we were making but that didn't stop us at all. I closed my eyes tighter as he moving faster and even deeper, making his balls smack against me.

"oh my God, oh my God, Mark, Mark, Mark…" I moaned as he groaned from behind me. "I'm so close baby…"

"Me too baby, just hang on a sec," he said before taking my arms and holding them behind me.

All I could do was scream his name and squeal until we finally came together. I had no regrets after that time…instead I wanted us to be more than friends.

He released my arms and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me up. I raked my hand through my hair and kissed him passionately.

"Mark?"

"Hm?" he said as he rubbed my belly.

I sighed slightly and then whispered, "I…I love you…is that bad?"

He rubbed my shoulders and then kissed me again, "No…that's not bad because I love you too."

I smiled and then turned around and hugged him. He kissed me for a few more minutes before we got dressed and cleaned the office up. He then walked me to his truck, hand in hand. Before we got in he stopped me and leaned me against the truck.

"Kat…before we go any further…there's something I have to tell you." He said.

I smiled at him wondering what could be on his mind….


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth**

We stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before he sighed. "I can't."

"You can't what?" I asked.

"Tell you…" he said as he turned away from me. "If I do…I'm sure you'll regret everything we did."

I folded my arms, "Mark, how can I regret doing something with someone I'm sure that I love? There's nothing wrong with sleeping with the person who makes your heart smile."

He glanced back at me and took my hands into his own. "Kat, before I tell you this, you must promise me that you won't freak out."

I chuckled, "What could be so horrible about you that would make me freak out?"

He sighed and began to tremble, something I definitely didn't expect out of him. I took my hands from his and touched his face gently. "I promise I won't freak…just tell me what's going on."

He took one last deep breath before taking my hands back into mine. "Alright…has your cousin ever mentioned a guy named The Undertaker?"

I chuckled, "Yea many times. I nearly took his head off when he told me that he mentioned me to him."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Kat. He wouldn't hurt you." He said as he softly caressed my face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly backed up. "Mark? Are you trying to tell me that you're the Undertaker?"

He sighed and then nodded, "Yeah…I am."

I had no clue what to think at that point except that I was definitely a goner if John found out about us. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He said. "I wanted to say something after we had had sex the first time but…in the state of mind you were in I knew you would think I did this intentionally."

"Didn't you?" I asked as tears began to fill my eyes. "I mean, my cousin has been trying to get under your skin for awhile now. It would only make sense for you to hurt me."

He ran his hands over his face, "Kitty, I'll admit that originally I was here to hurt you…but after I saw the pain you were already in just living with him, I knew I couldn't do that to you."

I folded my arms as tears fell from my eyes. I could tell that he was being honest with me but part of me still couldn't believe my ears.

"On top of that…I just fell in love with you." He said. "My entire agenda went down the drain when you uttered those words to me."

I smiled and shook my head, "This is so much to take in…"

"I know it is, but please don't change your mind about us. I know you're still young but I'm more than willing to keep our relationship secret if it means keeping you in my life."

I sighed and looked down at the ground, thinking about this situation. He was my cousin's enemy, The Undertaker, the most feared and respected wrestler in the WWE…but above all, he was one of my best friends now, my lover, and a man I considered my soulmate.

"What do you say?" he asked.

I looked at him for a moment and then threw myself into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Ok, we can stay together, but keep me out of your business. I know my cousin is a handful but…once I turn 18, I'm getting myself away from him."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

He smiled, "I want to take you with me someday. Just the two of us."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, I have a place in Texas far better than the place here. It's too big for just one person if you know what I mean."

I giggled, "I know what you mean."

He kissed me again before opening my door and helping me into the truck. The entire drive to my house we sat in silence holding each other's hand, each of us glancing at the other every now and then.

Once we reached my house, I saw several cars parked outside and could hear loud music blasting. I shook my head, "You've got to be kidding me."

Mark laughed, "Great, he's a party animal too?"

"Yes I suppose. I swear this whole being famous thing has gone to his head." I said as I took off my seat belt.

Mark smiled and then leaned over to kiss me. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight." I said as I went to open the door.

"Hey,"

I looked back at him with a smile, "Yea?"

"If you need to, you can always come over." He said.

I nodded, "I figured I could."

He laughed as I slid out of his truck and shut the door. I blew him a kiss before heading to my house where the craziest party was going on.

The house was completely trashed when I walked in. A few girls were running around half naked, guys were yelling with beers and other drinks in their hands, and my cousin was dancing around on the living room table. I folded my arms and walked over to the music player and shut it off. Everyone stopped and looked at me but I kept my eyes on John.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked.

He looked around at everyone, "I'm sorry, this is my little cousin Katrina. Say hello Kat."

I didn't bother looking at anyone else, instead I folded my arms, "John, get these people out of here. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

He chuckled, "Sorry cuz, but seeing as how this is my house…I don't think I'm stopping this party anytime soon."

"Gosh when are you going to stop thinking about yourself for once?" I asked. "Sometimes I wonder if I was in any danger at all would you be there for me."

He started laughing, "Kat, stop throwing a fit and go up to your room. Besides you don't have school tomorrow so why do you need to sleep anyways?"

Truth was, I was tired from the sex I had with Mark, but of course I couldn't flat out tell him that. I rolled my eyes and went to walk away when he pulled my hair.

"Hey John let her go man!" Orlando yelled from where he was sitting.

"Shut up and stay out of this!" he yelled before turning to me, "Katrina, you talk to me like that again and so help me God! Do you understand?"

I nodded as I fought back tears.

"Good, now go to your room." He said before roughly releasing his grip on me.

I wasted no time getting up to my room, locking my door, packing a small overnight bag and once again sneaking out of my house. Instead of calling Mark, I just walked the whole way to his place so I could clear my head. Unfortunately for me, it started pouring before I got there. My entire body was covered in rain water, but I didn't let it bother me.

When I got up to Mark's porch, I rang the door bell and waited patiently for him to answer. It only took a few seconds for him to come to the door.

"Kitty?" he said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I was going to call but-"

"Come on in here," he said. "You know you don't have to explain yourself."

I smiled and walked inside. I took off my jacket and hung it up on the hook before he walked me upstairs.

"Damn, your cold as ice." He said. "I'll run you a bath."

I nodded and stood in the middle of the room until he came back. The bath was wonderful that night. I leaned against the edge of the tub while Mark gently ran water down my back with the sponge. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against my arms.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I fell silent for a moment and then lifted my head, "John pulled my me by my hair in front of all of his friends."

He froze, "He did what?"

I sighed, "Don't worry about it Mark, I'm fine."

"No Kat, this has gone on for far too long. When I go back to work, I'm going to handle that punk myself." He said.

I looked up at him, "Yeah but then what? He'll wonder how you know about everything and then we'll never be able to see each other again. Do you want that?"

He sighed, "No of course not."

"Then trust me on this…John will change at some point. I know he will." I said.

"I hope you're right Kat. Because if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself," he said.

I smiled and touched his face, "Someone once told me that I was a strong girl…"

He smiled and then pressed his lips to mine. "I love you Kitty."

"I love you too," I said.

After my bath, he gave me a long shirt to sleep in for the night and then watched me brush my hair. I had no clue why I even bothered to get dressed let alone brush my hair because of course, I ended up on my back with my legs wide open, and him on top of me only a few short minutes later. He kept it slow this time around, making time seem to slow down. I never wanted to leave him or see him leave me. As far as I was concerned we were inseparable, meant to be, and our secret was safe between us…or so we thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Readers: **Thanks so much for being patient =) I had a nice break and plenty of new ideas. Anyways, Here's the next chapter.

**Laura's Reaction**

I barley spoke let alone saw John over those next two months. I would go to school, go to work, and then go over to Mark's house. I guess you can say I kind of lived with him since we were always together now and to be perfectly honest, I don't think John cared or even noticed until one day.

"Guys the keys are still in the ignition." I told Matt and Jeff who were working on this motorcycle one day.

Jeff sighed, "She got us again man. When are we going to talk boss man into letting her work with us?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, but if you ask me she's a real mechanic."

I smiled and shook my head as I wrote something down in my planner.

"So Kitty, we heard you have a birthday coming up soon." Jeff said as he wiped his hands off with a towel.

"I sure do." I said with a bright smile, "Too bad my bestie is going to be out of town that weekend."

Jeff smiled, "Oh really now? Well Matt and I are going to a club that night if you wanted to come with us."

I gave it some thought, wondering how Mark would feel. "Uh I don't know really…"

"Oh come on girl, Matt and I will keep you safe." He said. "Besides we've never had a girl to hang out with and it could be fun."

"But I'm only turning 17…"

"And the club is 21 and younger that night." They said.

I narrowed my eyes, "You two aren't 21…you're definitely older than that."

Matt laughed, "It's an adult club but there's certain hours that 21 and younger people can be there. So what do you say? Will you come with us?"

I was about to open my mouth and say yes when we heard Mark clear his throat. Matt and Jeff slowly turned around as he walked up to desk.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" he asked.

Matt smiled, "Well we were thinking since Kitty has a birthday coming up we should take her downtown to the club with us."

Mark raised an eyebrow at them, "Let me get this straight…you two were going to take a 17 year old girl with you to a club? Just you two?"

We all looked at each other and then they nodded, "Well yea…we weren't going to let anything happen to her."

"Before or after you two get drunk?" he asked sharply.

Jeff sighed, "He's got a point man…maybe we should do something else."

Mark smirked, "I've got an idea but it'll have to wait until your birthday."

"Awe come on," I said.

He shook his head, "Nope. It's a surprise, and these two are going to help me out aren't you?"

"Of course. Kitty you're like our little sister now so we've got to listen to the big man on this."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Fine."

They laughed and then Mark sent them back to work. Once they were back in their spots, he turned back to me with a blank stare that sort of scared me.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't really considering going with them were you?" he asked.

I sighed, "Honestly, I was until you came out here and basically crushed those dreams."

He chuckled, "Sorry, I was just looking out for you. I know how those two can be when they're drunk and trust me it isn't something I want you around."

I smiled at him loving how protective he was of me. I hadn't felt that type of affection since John got all famous on me but that was cool. I loved every minute of being with Mark and I didn't plan on changing those plans for anything.

Later on that night after helping Mark close the shop and of course getting a little sex, he took me home to my once again empty house. Sometimes I loved it when John wasn't home. It gave me a chance to clear my mind of all the bulshit he put me through on a daily basis. Lately we really hadn't seen each other and when we did, he was awkwardly quiet around me. At first it didn't bother me but lately I've started to miss the conversations between us.

One morning I went to school with Laura as usual and was in a pretty good mood until I decided to finally tell her about Mark and I.

"What! You two have been sleeping together!" she said. "Kitty!"

I sighed, "Listen it's not that big of a deal ok? He treats me like a princess and has done more for me than most guys ever had."

She shook her head, "Kat what about John? He's been taking care of you for awhile now."

"Yeah but he's also let this famous stuff go to his head. I mean the man had laid his hands on my more than once, made me cry almost every night, and worst of all he's humiliated me in front of people. He just isn't the same guy anymore." I said as I started to feel a little sick to my stomach.

"Katrina, I understand you're upset with John but have you ever thought for a minute that maybe Mark is using those emotions to get into your pants? I mean he knows that every time John does something to you you're going to come running to him."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was starting her motherly shit again…

"Since you're vulnerable during those times, it makes it easier for him to get what he wants." She said. "You're a smart girl Kat…but I never thought you would go this far."

I glanced at her, "You could have just said you didn't agree with my actions…you didn't have to get into detail."

"Hey I'm just trying to be a good friend as usual and at the moment I don't think I really know who you are."

I blinked at her like she had lost her mind. "What are you saying?"

She glanced at me and then at the road, "I'm saying that I don't want to be associated with someone who thinks it's alright to fuck her boss because of what her cousin is doing to her."

I gritted my teeth, "I'm not sleeping with him because of my feeling towards John, I'm doing it because I love him bitch."

"How dare you call me that!" she snapped. "After everything I've done for you!"

"And how dare you basically call me a slut and end our friendship over a choice that isn't even affecting you!"

She sighed heavily as we pulled into the school parking lot. I didn't even wait for her to park before I opened the door and got out.

"Kat! Come back here Kat!" she yelled after me but I kept walking with my arms folded and tears coming from my eyes. I couldn't believe she reacted in such a dramatic way. She had told me plenty of secrets that I was willing to keep including one about an abortion she recently had…Oh well…I guess that was one way to get over her leaving for college.

I was pretty upset that entire day. I didn't sit next to her in class, nor did I bother to speak to her when she tried to pull me to the side. As far as I was concerned she was dead to me at that moment. After lunch that day, I had gone to the bathroom just to freshen up before my next class when I felt really sick again. I took a deep breath trying to get rid of the feeling but it only got worse. I placed my hand over my mouth and waited a few seconds before running into the closest stall and throwing up in the toilet. I guess I had too much to eat during lunch or maybe I was real upset with Laura.

After washing my mouth out with water and wiping my watery eyes I headed off to class. I thought that the sick feeling would go away eventually but later on I threw up in the middle of class and was sent to the nurse.

"What did you have to eat today honey?" she asked.

I sighed, "Just some pizza and water."

She nodded and wrote something down on the chart. "And when is the last time you had a period?"

The question caught me completely off guard so I fell silent. The nurse looked at me, "Katrina honey? Did you hear my question?"

I looked up at her and began to tremble. "Uh…actually I think it was a month ago...or maybe two?"

She glanced at me, "Are you sexually active?"

I almost didn't want to answer that question but I knew I had to be honest with her. "Yes."

With a small nod, she turned around in her seat and reached for a drawer. I watched as she pulled it open and reached inside for something. When she pulled out a pregnancy test I nearly burst into tears.

"Don't be scared honey, but I need to you take this for me. I'll call you later with the results alright?" she said.

With quivering hands I took the test and stared at it for a moment before getting up and heading to the bathroom. How could I have gone two months without realizing I wasn't having a period? I guess I was so caught up in the sex that I didn't even think about the consequences behind it. Once I took the test I placed it in the container that was with it and took it back out to the nurse. She then wrote me a pass and sent me back to class. I was a nervous wreck about the situation but I didn't show it in front of Mark when I got to his house.

That night after I cooked dinner for myself and Mark, I ended up running into the bathroom and throwing up again.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked me from outside the door.

I sighed, "Yes I think…I haven't been able to keep anything down all day."

"Well do you want me to take you to the hospital? I don't want you being sick." He said.

I flushed the toilet and then stood up in front of the mirror. The thoughts of the test were returning to my mind. "No I'm ok. Maybe I should eat some soup."

"Yea that might be good." He said.

I glanced at my watch and cursed under my breath when I realized John would be home soon. I washed my mouth out and then opened the door to the bathroom.

"I better get home Mark." I said.

"Ok, are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." He said.

I looked down at my feet and then back at him, "Laura and I had a fight and I guess we aren't friends anymore."

"Awe come here sweetie." He said as he hugged me. "I'm sure Laura will talk to you again. You're a good person."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. "Anyways, let me get you home. You need some sleep."

I nodded with a smile as he took my hand and walked me to the car. I was almost certain that I would beat John home until I got there.

I kissed Mark goodnight and then headed inside. It was kind of dark from the outside except the kitchen light that was on. I took out my key and unlocked the door, so ready to run to my room and get ready for bed. When I stepped inside, the hallway light popped on scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Hey Kat."

I glanced towards the steps where John was standing. He looked both happy to see me and kind of upset about something.

"Shut the door…we need to talk."

I started trembling when his voice suddenly got really serious. Whatever he needed to talk to me about must have been very important…


	9. Chapter 9

**Selfishness**

I stepped into the house and shut the door. "Is something wrong?"

He shrugged a little and then stepped off of the steps, "I don't know, you tell me."

I tightened my grip on my purse and dropped my gaze to the floor. "Everything seems alright to me…besides the fact that you've been a big jerk since you started working for the WWE."

He didn't say a word; instead he simple sighed and rubbed his head. "Yeah…I've been meaning to talk to you about that but first come into the kitchen so we can talk."

I didn't want to follow him into the kitchen. He seemed way too calm if you know what I mean. Still, I didn't want to risk pissing him off so I slowly followed him into the kitchen. When I turned the corner I nearly fell over when I saw who was standing in my kitchen.

"Laura?" I said as I dropped my bag. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced at John for a moment and then dropped her gaze. My heart started to pound as John pulled out a chair for me to sit down. "Sit down Kat."

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I said bluntly. "What is she doing here?"

He sighed, "Kat it's alright. I just need to discuss a few things with you."

"Like what?"I snapped.

"Like the place you're working for one." Laura spoke up.

I glanced at her, "Laura…please tell me you didn't."

She sighed and stood up straight, "John I've done my part. Please let me leave now. I've already lost her as a friend and what I've told you will not make things better for us."

John sighed, "Fine you can go and thanks again for telling me."

I glared at her evily as she grabbed her purse and went to walk past me. Before completely leaving she stopped in front of me and stared deep into my eyes. "Please understand…I did what I had to do."

I didn't say anything to her as she pushed past me and left. As soon as the door shut John took a seat at a chair opposite from the one he pulled out for me.

"Kitty please sit down and talk to me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "How do I know that? All you've done is hurt me for the past five months."

He sighed, "Is that why you've been working down at that motorcycle shop?"

I glanced at him silently before sighing and taking a seat.

"What else is going on Kat?" he asked.

I shivered in fear not sure if I should tell him the complete truth. "Why do you even care John? I mean lately all you've cared about is your job."

"Which is why I'm so worried about you….I got a call today from your nurse…and the stuff she told me made me realize that my actions towards you may have made you run to someone for attention."

I broke down in tears the moment he said that. "What did the nurse say?"

He sat up in his chair and leaned against the table, "I think you know what she said…you're pregnant Kat."

"Oh God." I said as tears fell rapidly from my eyes. "John I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Kat…this is my fault." He said as tears formed in his eyes. "I should have been a better cousin to you but I let the fame get to my head."

I wiped my tears and then folded my arms. "No…just because you were being a jerk doesn't make it ok for me to do things like that behind your back."

He sighed, "Yeah but it was me who wasn't paying attention like I should have been….anyways, we need to figure out what to do about this."

I sniffled, "What do you mean? I'm going to take care of it obviously."

He looked at me blankly, "Actually Kat…I was hoping you would want to get rid of it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What? No! Why?"

"Because, you're not old enough to take care of a child and quite frankly I don't think you're mature enough to handle it."

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "I can't believe my ears, you say you blame yourself for this and now you don't want me to take care of my baby!"

He stood up, "I refuse to take care of a 16 year old girl who also has a baby of her own and probably to some creep who doesn't even love or respect you!"

I shook my head, "For your information the father of this baby does love and respect me! Every night that you made me cry, hit me, or called me out of my name, he was there for me!"

John chuckled, "Oh yea then go live with him then!"

My mouth fell open in shock. "Are you freaking serious!"

"Yes! Since this guy clearly takes better care of you than I ever have you can get the hell out of my house and live with him!" he said as he pulled some papers out of his pocket and slammed them on the table.

"What are those for!" I screamed.

"I'm giving up my guardianship of you. In this state once I sign these papers you can legally consider yourself an adult. Now go pack your shit and get out!"

I bit my bottom lip before walking to the table and picking up the papers. I then looked into his eyes and said, "You're going to regret this one day….I promise."

He chuckled and stepped even closer to me, "And you'll regret growing up to be just like your mother…nothing but a damn two bit whore."

I gasped angrily and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "You are a BASTARD! Stay out of my life!"

Without another word I ran upstairs to my room and began packing my stuff. Within the hour I had all of my clothes, shoes, pictures, hair supplies, and other things all packed up. John didn't say two words to me as I carried the two large suitcases down the steps and out the front door. Since they came with wheels, I pulled them all the way down to the park where I proceeded to call Mark. I couldn't believe John had become an even bigger ass than he was before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anger**

I didn't know why but I was terrified to tell Mark what was going on. When he pulled up in his truck he looked shocked as hell to see the two suitcases I had with me. Without hesitation, he hopped out of the truck and came around to where I was standing.

"Kat? Kat what's going on?" he asked.

I was staring off into space as he gently touched my shoulders.

"Kat answer me, come on sweetie." He said. "Why do you have all your stuff with you?"

I sighed softly and raked my hands through my hair, "Can I tell you back at your place?"

He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes as I tried to fight off tears. I could see the deep concern in his eyes almost as if he knew something big was about to come out of my mouth. "Kat, what's going on?"

My bottom lip trembled as I stared into his eyes. I looked away from him for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Mark…John kicked me out."

"What!" he yelled. "My goodness Kat is he crazy?"

I shrugged and handed him the papers John signed, "I guess so because he also signed over his rights as my guardian."

Mark looked at the papers and then growled with rage. "How dare he do this to you! What makes him think he can just throw you out on the streets like that? What was he thinking?"

I sniffled and placed my hands on my lower abdomen. "He doesn't want me in the house because….because…"

He looked at me, "What Kat?"

I started trembling in fear thinking that he would maybe run off after I told him the news. "I can't say…at least…not right now."

"Why not?" he asked as he grabbed my first suitcase and placed it in the trunk. I turned away from him and started crying. He came up behind me and gently turned me around. "Katrina…what aren't you telling me? You're shaking for God sake."

I wiped my eyes, "I can't tell you because you'll do what everyone else did in my life. You'll just turn around and leave!"

His face fell cold the minute I said that. "Is that what you think I'm about Kat? Do you think I would just up and leave you after everything that's happened?"

I put my hands over my face, "Mark wait-"

"-No Kat!" he raised his voice which scared the living daylights out of me. "I've been putting myself on the line just to make sure you were happy. I hated seeing a frown on your face all the time…and when we made love I wasn't doing it just because I wanted your body…I was doing it because I love you!"

I stared into his eyes and immediately felt horrible for my words. He sighed and shook his head before getting my other suitcase and placing it in his truck. He didn't say a word to me after that, he just got in on the driver's side and started up the truck. As for me, I wiped the rest of my tears off of my face and then climbed into the passenger seat. I figured talking any more would make things worse so I kept my mouth shut and gazed out of the window.

After arriving at his place, he carried my bags into the house and took them to my surprise…into a guest room. I guess I had really struck a nerve if he didn't even want me in the same room with him. Not wanting to anger him more, I stayed in that room for the rest of the night. I only came out when it was time for me to shower. Boy I really messed things up and I had no clue how to fix them. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night hoping to God that things would be better by the morning.

Later on that night there I woke up to the sound of rain pouring outside. For a moment I had forgotten where I was until I glanced at the nightstand and saw the papers that John had signed. A deep sorrow crowded my thoughts as I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. There was no way I was getting to sleep, not until I talked to Mark.

I sighed and got up from the bed hoping that Mark wouldn't be sleeping. To my surprise, I opened the door to my room and found him leaning against the wall across from me. He had his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and a black beater on. He looked at me with a blank stare at first and then it slowly changed as he pushed off the wall and walked up to me. Neither of us said a word to the other, we just kept looking into each other's eyes.

Finally after moments of suspense, he placed his fingers under my chin, tilting my head back. Slowly, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against mine. I tensed up for a moment wondering what was coming next, but all he did was kiss my forehead and whispered, "Get some rest."

I was slightly disappointed at first, but then again…I guess I deserved it since I hurt him earlier that day. Men, I swore they had a strange way of getting back at us. Especially Mark…


	11. Chapter 11

**Make-Up**

Mark barley said anything to me over those next few days and it really bothered me a lot. In the mornings I would get up and make some breakfast for both of us and he wouldn't talk to me then. The most I would hear from him is a simple thanks.

Going to school was awkward at first too. Whenever I saw Laura, she would walk up and try to talk to me but I wouldn't listen. Instead I got everything I needed from my locker and headed down the hall to class. I was starting to feel like I had no one left in this world except the child growing within me. I barley smiled anymore and that worried some of my teachers. I started to consider that maybe going to talk to John might be a good idea…No way…that animal wanted me to get rid of my kid so he wouldn't have to deal with the burden. What a prick.

After school I got on the school bus and sat in the back where I couldn't be bothered or so I thought.

"Katrina?"

I glanced up into the eyes of my ex boyfriend, Scott and instantly got sick to my stomach. "Please go away Scott."

"Awe come on Kat. Don't tell me you're still mad at me over that whole situation." He said as he sat down in the seat in front of me.

I sighed, "I am over it but I have a lot more problems going on right now and I just want to….oh my God…"

"What?" Scott asked.

I had glanced out the window as we were passing my old house and what I saw had me completely mortified. There was a huge "For Sale" sign planted in the front yard, the porch swing was gone, curtains, were gone including mine from my room, and John's car was no where to be seen.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked.

I shook my head and started to cry, "He moved out…I can't believe this."

"You mean your cousin? Oh yea he's been gone for a few days now. He announced it on the show last night….wait a second, why aren't you with him?"

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "It's a long story and honestly I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok no problem. I just hope you know I'm not here to hurt you Kat. I've done enough of that. I miss you as a friend."

I smiled a little, "It would be nice to have a friend since Laura hates me now."

"What? You and Laura aren't speaking? Why not?" he asked.

I sighed as the bus came to my stop, "Again…another long story. I'll talk to you later Scott."

He nodded as I got up and followed a few students off of the bus. Mark's truck wasn't in the garage when I got back from school so I went into the house and started my homework. While I was working on it, I was listening to the TV when a baby commercial popped on. I smiled slightly and watched it, loving the smile on the baby's face and how well the TV mom took care of it. I wondered if I would be a good mom…would I be able to keep my child from committing the same sins I have?

When I was done with my homework I went upstairs to my room and started changing into some soft shorts with a white t-shirt. I then brushed out my hair and laid down in the bed ready to take a nap. About an hour or so later, I popped my eyes open when I felt someone climb into the bed and lay next to me. Thinking it was a dream I closed my eyes and laid perfectly still. The person wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his warm body against me.

I smiled when I opened my eyes again and saw the tattoos on his arm. He then kissed the side of my head and whispered, "Wake up sleepy head."

I looked up at him, "Hey,"

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded and together we got up and headed to his bedroom. Upon getting there, he waited for me to shut the door before pressing me against it with a rough kiss to my lips. I moaned into his mouth between kisses while gently tracing his arms with my hands. When he pulled away, I felt my lips swelling up and my body quivering with lust.

He looked into my eyes for a moment before taking my hands and leading me to the bed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past several days." He said before lifting my shirt over my head. I bit my bottom lip and went to take off his shirt, but he stopped me. "No no, I'm keeping the control this time. I just want you to relax."

I nodded as he brought his lips back down to mine and briefly kissed me. He then turned me around so that my back was facing the bed and he gently pushed me down onto my back. I remained still as he gently pulled my shorts and underwear off and tossed them to the ground. "My God you're too pretty for your own good Kat, but that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

I smiled as parted my legs and got down on his knees. "Mark…what are-"

"Shh," he said as he rubbed my thighs and pushed them back. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless you're moaning. Understand?"

I nodded as his fingers found their way to my sensitive area. Gently he circled his fingers on my clit making me moan softly.

"I love you so much Kat and I don't want you to forget that." He said before spreading my lips and plunging his tongue inside of me.

I gasped in shock and pleasure. Never had I felt something so incredible in my entire life. It was just what I needed to get my mind off things. I could feel myself growing wetter and wetter as he moved his tongue all over my private area. I moaned a little louder once he started licking my clit and fingering me at the same time.

"Oh shit Mark…I'm going to come!" I yelled as my climax built.

He suddenly stopped and got up, dropping his jeans and boxers to show me that long dick of his. After taking off his shirt, he made me crawl up to the pillows and get under the covers. While I got comfortable he shut off all the lights making it completely dark in the room. I started massaging my clit, keeping it nice and wet for him while he climbed in the bed with me. Although I couldn't see much, I could feel him as he got positioned over me. His thick thighs pressed my legs open before he roughly slid his dick inside of me. I grasped his shoulders as he began to move inside of me making me cry out in pleasure. He kissed me roughly, nearly growling between breaths as he started to pick up his pace.

"Oh Mark," I moaned, "That feels amazing,"

He kissed my forehead as the bed began to squeak. I could feel him pounding my little body, making our bodies clap together in an endless moment of passion. I ended up having to grab onto his sides in order to hang on. A few seconds later he slowed down, dragging out my body reaching my climax.

He pulled out of me and then had me ride on top of him only I had absolutely no control. I sat facing away from him and leaned back on my hands. He held my thighs open while he roughly thrusted his hips up, pounding his dick inside of me.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed as more pleasure took over my body. "Yea daddy right there!"

I had no idea if I was going to be able to handle all of it, but it felt so good. After a few moments he stopped again and pressed my back into the mattress. He then lifted my leg to his shoulder and held the other one open before sliding inside of me. At top speed he gave me the best sex in the entire world. I couldn't help but moan at the top of my lungs, over and over and over again.

"_Aw, Aw, aw, awww, awwwww!" _I moaned.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"_Mark!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs just before I hit my climax. "Ahhh! Oh God, oh God Oh God, Mark please stop, stop…AAWWWWWW!"

"OH SHIT!" he yelled as he came inside of me.

I thought for sure that my climax had given me a heart attack or something because it completely wiped out my energy. Mark held onto my leg for a few moments before finally pulling out of me and laying down beside me. I never thought that sex could be so…so…awesome. I curled up next to him as we both fought to catch our breath.

"Are you...ok?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"I love you Kat." He said before kissing my forehead, "and I mean it."

I smiled against his chest, "I know you do and I'm sorry for upsetting you."

He chuckled, "Don't be, you were hurt at the time and I understand."

"ok." I said.

"But I've got to know one thing Kat…what is it you couldn't tell me?"

I licked my lips and then took his hand and rested it on my lower abdomen.

"I knew it." he said through laughter. "I freaking knew it."

"how?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, "Because of how scared you were. Plus you've been throwing up a lot and barley eating."

"Oh…I didn't think you would pick up on that." I said.

"Trust me…I knew what was up and I couldn't be more happy."

I smiled and then kissed his lips. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too."

For the rest of the night we laid cuddled in each others arms. He only got up once when he ordered Chinese food for us and he had to go pay the delivery man. I was so happy that we were speaking again because I would have died if he remained angry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mysterious Man**

I was pretty sore when I woke up that following morning. Mark ended up having to carry me to the bathroom so I could relax in the tub.

"Sorry I was so rough on you." He told me. "My emotions were running high…"

I giggled, "It's alright, I liked it."

He chuckled, "I figured you did you little freak."

I laughed and laid my head back against the tub. "I don't know if you should consider me the freak…after all you did come up with some pretty interesting positions."

He laughed and then turned to leave the bathroom, "And I've got plenty more where that came from. Keep messing with me…"

I giggled, "Love you."

He stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder at me, "and I love you."

After he left I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I was so in love with this man and I couldn't figure out if it was all the attention I was getting or if it was the sex…maybe both. I laughed and slowly sank under the water, letting it cover me completely from head to toe. As I laid there holding my breath, I started thinking about the day I would actually have my baby. Oh how small he or she might be…hopefully it would have Mark's eyes….I loved that feature the most on him. I came up for a breath and ran my fingers through my hair. Just then I remembered that whenever I did have my baby, I would still be under the legal age to be with Mark. How in the hell could he sign the birth certificate without getting arrested in the process.

I felt my heart sinking slowly. I didn't want to raise our child all on my own but…if the hospital realized how old Mark was they would definitely call the police on him. After my bath I walked out to the bedroom in my towel and pulled some clothes out from my suitcases. Once I got dressed, I walked downstairs to find Mark.

He was in the kitchen making breakfast when I walked in. A smile formed on his face when I came around the corner.

"Hey there sunshine, did you have a nice bath?" he asked.

I nodded and took a seat at the table. "uh , Mark I think we need to talk about something."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he came around the counter and sat a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs in front of me. "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no you didn't, I was just going to ask you about…the day I have the baby." I said.

"What about it?" he asked.

I picked up a piece of bacon and broke it into a few pieces, "Well…whenever I do have the baby, I'll still be 17. I don't want you to get in trouble with the police if the hospital realizes you're older than me."

He nodded, "That's a good point…"

"So what should we do? I don't want to lose you." I said.

He looked at me before taking a seat next to me. I smiled when he placed a hand on my thigh. "I'm not sure what to do really...the only thing I can think of is possibly moving."

"Moving? But where?" I asked.

He smiled, "Have you ever left the state?"

I glared at him with a smirk, "No…"

He sat up in his chair, "How about we go to my hometown?"

"Where's that?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down for a moment, "Houston, Texas."

My face lit up at the sound of that state. "Oh my gosh you're from Texas?"

"Yes ma'am." He said. "And down there we don't have to worry about the law. You can finish school, I can take some time off here and there for the baby, and then once you graduate we'll move on with our lives."

I smiled to myself, "Ok then. When should we leave?"

"Probably as soon as possible. I'm guessing you're about 2 months along or so which means you'll start showing within the next two months."

I nodded and then something popped into my mind. "What about a place to live Mark? We can't just go to Texas without a place to live."

He smiled, "I've got that covered. You just worry about keeping that pretty smile on your face and carrying our little bundle of joy."

I smiled, "Ok."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, "I love you so much Kat."

"I love you too Mark." I said.

He tapped my leg before getting up to make himself some food. I was so happy that we were able to talk about everything. It made things so much simpler between us. If only things were that simple between John and I. Maybe he wouldn't have kicked me out and then left me here without so much as a good-bye.

Mark and I spent so much time together after that talk. I felt like there was never a moment when we were out of each other's sight. I even started watching more wrestling just to get a feel for what his life was like on TV. He was a very convincing character that put shivers in my spine when I saw him riding down the ramp on one of his gorgeous motorcycles. I was so amazed by how much he was able to change the emotions of the crowd at will including intimidating his opponents before he even got into the ring. I quickly understood why they were intimidated though, he was quite the competitor hitting guys with his powerful fists and slamming them with his thunderous choke slams.

I continued to watch his shows when he was gone even after we moved into our beautiful ranch down in Texas. It was almost as if he was never truly gone when I watched the shows. Things seemed to be moving wonderfully until one night while he was at Raw. He was about to win a match when this man wearing all black with black and white face paint came out and attacked him. I had no clue who this guy was but judging by the crowd's reaction he had just lost their respect. At first I thought it was all part of the show until the man picked up a TV monitor and smashed it over Mark's head. Blood was spilling out from his head and security was fighting to get him away from Mark. Who was this man and what did he want with Mark?


	13. Chapter 13

**The Call**

Mark seemed extremely pissed off for days after the attack. He had suffered a concussion that was sure to keep him out for at least two weeks. That didn't seem to stop him from working out and doing house work though…I simple shook my head when I got up one morning and saw him doing push-up's in the living room. He looked so determined to prove that he was ok to wrestle but I knew better.

"Mark you should really try giving it a break. I don't want you to get hurt." I said when I walked into the living room.

He didn't stop instead he looked up at me with a sly grin and said, "I won't get hurt baby, but that bastard will whenever I get back to work on Monday."

I shook my head, "You're not going back to work Mark."

"And why the hell not?" he asked while switching to one arm.

I folded my arms, "Because you've got a concussion."

He chuckled, "I'm awake, alert, and working out as usual so I can wrestle just fine."

"And then you'll get hurt again."

"And then I'll work out some more and return again." He said.

I shook my head, "You're so stubborn."

"Oh yeah? And you worry too much." He said as he finally did his last push-up and got up. As soon as he went to walk towards me, his eyes began to roll and he nearly fell over. I gasped and ran to his side, catching him before he could topple over. I then directed him to the couch where he sat down with a heavy sigh.

"You see? You're still hurt." I said as I sat down next to him.

He leaned his head back against the couch and put his arm around me. "Yeah I know…"

"Please don't go to the show. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said.

"Kat…"

"Please? For me?" I asked as I held his hand.

He smirked and looked into my eyes. "Ok…I'll stay home with you."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." He said before kissing my forehead. "So…has the doctor told you how far along you are yet?"

I nodded with a smile, "About three months now. He expects I'll be due sometime in December."

He smiled, "That's good. I was planning on taking some time off in December and returning for WrestleMania. I'm starting to think that performing so much is taking a toll on my body."

"That might be true Mark." I said just before the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." he said.

I pushed him back down, "No, I'll get it."

He smiled and watched as I got up and went to answer the phone. "Nice ass…you should let me tap it a few times."

I blushed and shook my head, "I have let you tap this and now I'm pregnant."

He laughed as I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello?" _said a deranged voice of a man.

"Yes?" I asked.

"_Who is this?" _he asked sounding almost amused.

I looked over my shoulder at Mark who was raising an eyebrow. "Uh this is Kitty…whose this?"

The man chuckled, "_Kitty as in…Katrina Cena right?"_

I felt myself growing a little frightened, "Who is this?"

He sighed heavily, _"You'll find out soon enough, I promise."_

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked before he hung up. I slowly placed the phone on the receiver and looked at Mark.

"Who was that?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know but he sounded almost demented."

He sat up slowly, "Was it a prank caller?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked off to the side. "I don't think so…the man knew who I was."

He stood to his feet and came over to the phone. I watched as he picked it up and hit *69. After a few seconds he cursed under his breath, "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It was a private number so I have no idea where the call came from." He said.

I sighed finally shaking off my fear, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it was just a prank caller."

"Yes but no one from the company has this number. On top of that no one knows who you are and where you are. Like you wanted I'm keeping you out of the business."

I dropped my gaze, "Are you certain that no one else knows about me being here? For all you know Vince could have given up your file or someone could have hacked into the mainframe."

He sighed, "I don't know but whoever it was is going to pay dearly. What did he say to you?"

"Just that I would find out who he was soon enough…whatever the hell that means." I said as I folded my arms. "I'm afraid Mark…"

He pulled me into his chest and held me tight. "It's going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

I looked up into his eyes with a smile. "Ok."

After sharing a sweet kiss, we decided to take and afternoon walk out in the backyard. The entire time we were out there, I couldn't help but feel like we weren't alone. Sure there were a few wild animals in the area but I felt as though someone was watching us and they weren't that far away… I sure hoped that whoever this crazy man was, he didn't do anything to harm me or Mark. We had already been through enough with my cousin and all we wanted to do was move on with our lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Captured**

That phone call really made me antsy over those next few days. I found myself locking all of the doors often, and even staying close to Mark. Sure he didn't mind the closeness, but it wasn't like me to be clingy. I hated other people for doing it to me so…I needed to start standing up for myself.

When Sunday night came, Mark decided against not going to the show and started getting himself ready to leave for the show. I was pissed that he was going but, then again you couldn't tell this man anything. He was as stubborn as he was tough and that was a bad mixture to deal with.

"Kat, are you all packed up?" he asked me as he placed his wrestling boots in his bag. "Kat? Did you hear me?"

I sighed as I stepped from the bathroom, "I'm not going."

He looked over his shoulder at me. "What?"

"I'm not going." I said calmly.

He stopped packing his bag and looked at me. "Why not?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and walked up to him, "I feel like I've been real clingy lately and I want you to go to the show and figure out what's going on with that guy that attacked you."

He sighed, "Kat I don't want you here by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"Is it?" I asked. "This person hasn't shown himself to us yet so I'm sure he'll be expecting me to be with you at the show."

He looked away for a moment and then rubbed my arms, "Are you sure?"

I smiled, "Yes I'm sure."

He nodded and then pulled me in for a hug. After holding each other for a few moments I pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "Go finish packing; I'll pack a lunch for you to take with you."

"Ok," he said before kissing me once more, "Hey…"

I looked down at his hand as it rested on the bump that had formed on my lower abdomen. I smiled as he looked into my eyes with joy in his heart.

"It looks like you're starting to show." He said.

I nodded, "Yep, and I can't wait to get bigger."

"Glad to know you're happy to be having my baby." He said before kissing me.

"Anything that makes you happy makes me happy." I said.

"Good." He said.

After our talk I headed downstairs to the kitchen to make him something to take with him. While I was spreading some mayo on the bread I glanced out of the window and saw what appeared to be a man standing at the end of the long driveway. He looked kind of tall with black hair that hung to his shoulders and sunglasses on his face. He stood with his hands on his hips just looking directly at me.

"You done with my lunch?" Mark asked when he came down the steps.

I glanced at him for a moment and then looked back outside. To my horror the man was gone so I assumed that I was imagining things.

"Kitty? You ok?" Mark asked as he came up behind me.

I glanced up at him and then smiled, "Oh…I'm ok. I just thought I saw an animal or something."

He looked at me with a suspicious look. "Are you sure? You seem uneasy."

"I'm sure," I said with a smile.

"Ok," he said before letting me finish packing his lunch.

"Have a nice trip," I told him before kissing him.

He smiled, "I will. Just make sure you stay in the house and keep the doors locked."

I nodded, "Alrighty,"

He stepped in and kissed me one last time before turning to leave the house. I watched him get in his truck and pull off, hoping that he would find some answers at Raw. As soon as he was gone I went into the house and sis as he said. I locked the doors and set the security code, feeling a little safer. I then went to the den and started watching a few movies. By nightfall I was pretty much bored with myself so I headed upstairs to get in the shower. Right before I went to the bathroom the house phone started ringing.

I sighed heavily and walked to my bedroom to answer it. I smiled when I saw Mark's name pop up on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

I grinned and sat down on the bed, "Hey."

"I made it to Seattle." He said.

"Ok good. I was worried about you." I said.

"Awe you know you don't have to worry about me girl. I'm a strong guy."

I rolled my eyes, "There you go thinking you're the man."

"Oh but I am the man." He said. "Last time I checked you said that during one of our intimate moments."

I bit my bottom lip and laid back on the bed. "Oh be quiet,"

He laughed, "You set yourself up for it."

I smiled and decided that changing the subject was a good idea, "So are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Oh of course not." He said. "Last time that bastard attacked me he got me from behind. This time I'll be ready for his ass."

I sighed, "Mark I don't want you wrestling tomorrow. You're going to get hurt."

"Baby I'll be fine." He said. "But if I get attacked don't expect me not to defend myself you hear?"

I giggled, "Gotcha."

He laughed and then groaned in annoyance, "Hold on babe someone's at my door."

"It better be a man." I said making him laugh.

I listened closely as he got up and went to see who was at his door. Before he even reached the door, I heard someone banging on it like a bat out of hell.

"Undertaker! Undertaker! Open the door we need to talk!"

I really didn't recognize the person's voice until Mark opened the door. "What the hell do you want?"

"Look man, I'm not here to fight but I do need to talk to you ASAP."

I gasped hearing John's voice. What was he doing at Mark's private hotel room.

"What's it about?" he asked.

John sighed, "It's about Kat, my little cousin…she's in danger and I need your help."

Mark chuckled, pretending like he didn't care, "And that's my problem because?"

John sighed heavily, "Because…the man that attacked you is going to hurt her…"

Mark fell silent for a moment before letting John into the room. "You've got five minutes."

John sighed, "Ok. Sting is the name of the man that attacked you. He's been trying to get back at me for about a year now because I publically humiliated him when I beat his ass during a bar fight."

"Ok so why did he attack me?" Mark asked.

John got quiet for a second and then spoke softly, "Because he knows you're in love with Kat."

I gasped wondering how in the hell John knew about that.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. The Hardy boys told me how you were the boss down at that shop she was working. Since her best friend was the one who told me about her sleeping with her boss…I put two and two together."

I shivered as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Ok then, since you're aware of this, why don't you do me a favor and explain to me why you didn't do anything about it." Mark asked.

John sighed, "Truth is…I wanted Kat to go with you. She didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her…plus I saw the smile on her face whenever she would come home late and it confused me for awhile."

Mark sighed, "So now what? Did this asshole tell you when he would be going after her?"

John was silent for a moment, "No, but he did say we were both going to get a huge surprise tomorrow on Raw…where is Kat now?"

"I left her back in Texas. We thought maybe this prick would think she was with me and he wouldn't go near the house."

"You left her back in Texas! What the hell is wrong with you!" John yelled.

"Calm down man, she's on the phone right now if you want to talk to her."

Once again he got quiet and then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey John." I said almost instantly.

I didn't know how to feel talking to him so; I kept things short and sweet.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Ok, and you?" I asked.

He sighed, "Honestly, I've been hurting without you around."

I smirked, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry for how I treated you Kat." He said.

I was about to respond when I heard something crash from downstairs. The alarm then started going off making my heart sink.

"Kat? What's going on?" John asked.

I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I don't know…the alarm just started ringing and something broke."

"Mark she said the alarm is going off and something broke." John said. "We've got to get to her!"

While those two argued I took the phone and walked into the hallway where the other alarm pad was. I turned off the alarm and glanced down the steps to see if I saw anything. On the ground was a vase and one of Mark's dogs was looking up at me.

I sighed, "Guys it's a false alarm. The dog knocked over a vase."

John sighed, "Well that explains the breaking sound."

I walked down the steps and went into the kitchen to grab a broom. Just as I turned the corner, someone's arm reached out from behind me and pulled me back into the hallway. I screamed at the top of my lungs before dropping the phone to the floor. It shattered into a bunch of pieces before this guy pulled me into the living room.

"Let me go!" I screamed as he pulled me through the living room towards the front door.

"Oh no my dear, you're going to help me get what I want from your little boy toy." The man said as he went to open the front door. I found an opportunity to get free by biting his arm. He yelled in pain before letting me go. I ran towards the back door, wasting no time getting out of it.

"Get back here you little bitch!" the man yelled as he chased me down. I made it to the fence behind the pool and started climbing over it. This man was quick on my heels, grabbing my foot before I could get completely over the fence. I looked back and kicked him in the face before climbing onto the other side. He never got up and chased me though. Instead he just stood there with an interesting smile on his face. I stared at him at first, realizing he was the man that attacked Mark. I then turned to run, but I ran dead smack into a pair of big arms. I looked up into the eyes of a man I recognized but wasn't sure of his name. He wore a black bandana over shoulder length white hair. He looked kind of older than the other guy but still just as strong.

"Suck it up girlie, I'm taking you for a ride." He said.

I screamed as the guy picked me up and put me over his shoulder, carrying me back around to the front of the house. I kept kicking and screaming for help but I knew no one could hear me way out here. I was as good as caught and that was all that was to it. The guy took me to the end of the driveway where there was a black van waiting on us. The man that attacked Mark was waiting there with a smug look on his face. I tried to swing on him once the other guy put me down but after missing twice, he hit me with a knockout punch of his own. I fell into the other guy's arms unsure of what was coming next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Identities Revealed**

I was expecting to be bounded by chains or maybe even tied up in a dangerous place when I woke up, but I was wrong. When I opened my eyes, I was laying in the middle of a living room that was completely decked out in the finest furniture, pictures, and a huge trophy case in the corner. A few feet in front of me was a burning fireplace that someone was crouched in front of. I sat up slowly thinking I could make an escape but a chain raddled when I moved my leg. I glanced down at it and saw that my ankle was shackled to a huge silver chain. My eyes followed the chain over to the man in front of the fireplace who was now looking over his shoulder at me.

I moved back onto the couch as he stood up and looked at me with this smirk on his face. I had no clue what the white and black face paint was about but…if it was meant to scare me it was working.

"My, my, my Kat….you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." He said as he raked his hand threw his hair. "You look so much like your mother."

I turned my head to the side questioningly, "And how would you know that?"

He chuckled, "We'll get to all that later. For now…why don't you tell me about how you ended up with a man like the Undertaker."

My eyes widened, "How do you know about that…"

He walked around the table and sat down in front of me. "I've been watching you ever since you went into that good for nothing cousin's care. You didn't deserve the treatment you got from him…"

I swallowed, "This is true, but he apologized right before you kidnapped me."

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping Katrina." He said as he reached out and touched the side of my head. "I call it reclaiming what's mine."

I started to tremble, "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Hahahah," came the laugh of the other man from behind me. I turned around and looked at the man who helped Sting take me away. He had a white mustache and was now wearing red and yellow ring attire. He took a few steps towards me and folded his massive arms. "No…he doesn't have you confused Miss. Cena. Ever since your little boy toy faced me in the ring and forced me to retire…I've been looking for ways to get back at him."

I narrowed my eyes and turned back to face Sting, "So you two watched me…all this time."

Sting smirked, "We knew sending the Hardy Boys to watch Mark would be the perfect plan since he was trying to get back at John for disrespecting him…so when I saw you starting to work in that shop, I knew he would take the bait."

Hulk stepped around the couch, "And he did…he even went as far to make the bait his own."

I folded my arms, "What do you mean?"

Sting laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't think I heard your precious cries pleasure when he was screwing your brains out in his office."

Hulk licked his lips and touched my hair, "Man and here I was thinking I could do better with you."

I gasped and moved away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Ooo it looks like Kitty has claws." He said. "I thought you liked older guys touching you."

I felt tears building in my eyes, "Oh please don't…"

"Why not?" Sting asked. "You seem so eager to let the Undertaker in your pants…why not let other guys like Hulk have a piece of you?"

I shook my head and started to back up, "No…don't do this please…"

"_Don't do this please…"_ Sting mocked me as he stood up, "Oh trust me babygirl, you haven't seen anything yet…."

I began to tremble as Hulk took a step towards me. "Wow, it looks like I don't have to do any of that right now. She's already scared to death."

"Yes she is," Sting said as he picked up a camera from the table. "but we can't deny our audience a good show….say hello to Mark and John, Katrina."

I glanced at the camera and started crying, hiding my face in my hands.

"This is what happens when you mess with people like us gentlemen, the people you love the most suffer for it." he said into the camera. "Now with that being said…why don't you take our little guest upstairs for some fun Hulk. I'm sure she's dying to get underneath you."

I shook my head and got up to run, but one of them stepped on the chain that was attached to my leg. I fell to the ground and started trying to claw my way towards the exit, but the chain was grabbed and I was dragged back towards the living room.

"Help me!" I screamed. "Please don't do this to me! You don't understand what I'm going through!"

Hulk laughed as he picked me up by my hair, "Oh don't worry angel, I'll be gentle."

Sting laughed as he sat the camera down on the table and unshackled the chain from the wall near the fireplace. Hulk then dragged me up the steps, not making an effort to be gentle whatsoever. When we reached the room, he threw me down onto the bed and slammed the door shut. I rolled over onto my belly and tried to crawl across the bed but he grabbed a hold of my legs and pulled me back towards him.

"You and I are going to have a good time baby face." He said while pinning my arms to the bed.

"Don't do this please….you don't know what you're doing!" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes.

He sighed heavily, "And what could be wrong with you that I don't understand? Do you have Aids or something?"

I sniffled, "No…I'm pregnant!"

His entire expression changed when I uttered those words. "You are?"

I nodded, "Yes…I'm pregnant…I swear."

He stared down at me for a moment before slowly getting up and heading for the door. "Don't you move…I'll be right back."

I sighed in relief as he left the room, locking me inside. I couldn't believe how much hell I was going through just because I fell in love with Mark.

"Please find me guys….please." I cried as I laid my head down and slowly dozed off.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Twist**

I was in that room for a good three hours before Hulk came back upstairs. I opened my eyes to see him sneaking into the room very quietly and quickly. He came over to me after locking the door. I sat up slowly as he put his finger to his mouth.

"Be very quiet. I'm going to get you out of here." He said.

I looked at him confusingly while he went to the closet and grabbed a big grey hoodie.

"Here, put this on…hurry!" he said after tossing it to me. I wasted no time getting the hoodie over my head and on my body.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

He sighed and grabbed a rope from the closet, "I'll tell you more once I get you in the truck. We're meeting John and Mark downtown."

I nodded as he waved me over to the window. He then had me lift my arms so he could tie the rope around my waist. Once he got it secured, he tied the other end to the bed post, something I didn't think was too smart. He then opened the window and had me get on his back.

"If you fall, the rope should catch you." He said.

"What about you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about me. If I fall, I'll be ok. My only concern is to get you out of here."

I smiled inwardly but it soon faded when we heard Sting rattling the doorknob.

"Hulk! What are you doing in there?" he asked. "I don't hear any screaming or anything!"

I squeezed Hulk's thick neck as he started climbing out of the window with me on his back. I was so scared that tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby or me let alone. We were halfway down the side of the house before we heard Sting kick in the door. Hulk stopped moving and we both looked up at the window. A few seconds after, Sting looked out of the window and started laughing.

"Oh Hulk…if I would have known you were going to get soft on me I would have did this by myself." He said.

Hulk grunted, "If I would have known you were dead serious about us hurting her that bad I wouldn't have participated in this!"

Sting laughed, "Oh so I left out a few details, big deal…"

"Yeah? Well you failed to tell me she was pregnant!" he said. "How can you do this to your own godchild!"

I gasped as Sting fell silent. He stared into my eyes with a look of resentment before chuckling. "If she was truly my godchild…she wouldn't be screwing my enemy!"

Hulk sighed and kept climbing down the side of the house. "You're not going to hurt her Sting! You need help man!"

Sting growled and then disappeared from the window. As soon as we made it to the grass below, he untied me and we ran to his truck. I got in on the passenger side quickly, but before Hulk went to get in, Sting appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the hair.

I screamed and cried, hoping he would get free. Sting swung a few times hitting Hulk in the face. Once Hulk was able to get away from him he hit him with an uppercut, sending him flying onto his back. He then hopped into the driver's seat and pulled off down the street.

I sat there crying, just wanting to get back into Mark's arms. All of this was way too much for me to handle.

"I'm sorry Kat. I didn't think he was serious about hurting you for real. He told me we were just going to scare you for the video…that was all."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "He's my godfather…."

"Yes he is. I'll explain more once we get back to John and Mark."

I nodded and sat there quietly, waiting to see my cousin and my boyfriend. A few minutes later we pulled up at the back of this big hotel. Hulk hopped out of the truck followed by me and together we walked to this back door. He knocked three times and waited for someone to open the door. Just a couple seconds later a guy came to the door and asked to see Hulk's ID. Hulk pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to him before the man let us inside.

"They're waiting for you two on the tenth floor." The guy said as we passed him.

I didn't bother to look at him since he sounded so scary. Hulk gently grabbed my upper arm and walked me to an elevator. I was so anxious to see Mark and John that I hadn't even noticed the blood running down my leg. Before we reached the tenth floor, I felt extremely dizzy and everything seemed to be going black. I swayed to the side catching Hulk's attention.

"Kat? Are you alright?" he asked before catching me in his arms. "Katrina! Oh God you're bleeding! Hang on Kat, it's going to be alright he said before picking me up in his arms. I ended up blacking out before getting a chance to see Mark or John. What the hell was going on with me? I got that answer once I opened my eyes a few hours later….


	17. Chapter 17

**Heartbreaking News**

"_Doctor her blood pressure is falling!"_

"_Damn it! Give me that syringe! Hurry!" _

"_Doctor she's going into shock! We're losing her!" _

I had no clue what was happening to me…but the sight I saw as I opened my eyes was enough to make me not want to live. A doctor was standing over me digging into my lower abdomen which was sliced open. His hands were bloody and there were bloody implements laying on a small table behind him. There were three nurses all working on me and each of them wore a look of sadness on their faces. I didn't feel any pain, but I could hear and see everything. My heart began to pump faster when the doctor's hands resurfaced out of my lower abdomen and he held an extremely small baby in his hands. I was hoping this was all a dream…just one big nightmare…but it wasn't.

I passed out again after seeing that, only to be woken up again a few hours later by that same doctor.

"Katrina? Are you alright dear?" he asked.

I didn't say anything to him, instead I just looked around for Mark, John, and Hulk. They were nowhere in sight which scared me.

"Katrina, my name is Dr. Mixer. You were life flighted to Dallas Memorial hospital and then transferred here. I'm the one who saved your life." He said.

"Where is here?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Wes Newbery, Massachusetts. Your home town." He said.

I cleared my throat and tried to sit up but he gently pressed on my shoulder, "I'm afraid that you shouldn't so that right now Miss Cena. We had to perform surgery on you."

My eyes widened, "W-what? Why? W-what happened to me?"

He looked down at his chart for a moment and then glanced back at me. "Miss Cena…I'm sorry to tell you this…but you had a miscarriage."

I gasped and covered my mouth, "What? But why!"

"You were under a lot of stress Miss Cena…your body couldn't hold onto the baby any longer…I'm so sorry."

I covered my face with my hands and busted into tears. I couldn't believe that I had lost my child…my poor baby. I was fighting so hard to keep myself from losing it…and yet I lost it anyways.

"W-where is Mark and my cousin?" I asked.

"Well John is out in the hall…" he said.

I wiped my eyes and glared at him, "Where is Mark?"

He once again looked away and then sighed, "I'll let Mr. Cena inform you of that."

With one touch to my shoulder he turned and left the room leaving me a nervous wreck. When John came in followed by Hulk, he came to my side and hugged me tight.

"It's alright Kat. It's going to be ok." He said as I cried into his shoulder.

I sniffled as he backed away. Hulk came to my other side and rubbed my shoulder. "Hang in there Kitty, you're a strong girl I can tell."

I sighed, "Yeah…but where is Mark? Why is everyone avoiding my question?"

Hulk glanced at John who held my hand. "Listen Kitty, Hulk told us that Sting was your godfather and that he told him that he wanted you away from Mark because of the age difference. On top of that…he use to be in love with your mom…and he wanted you for himself."

I nodded, "Ok…so where is he?"

"In jail." Hulk said.

My eyes widened, "What! What do you mean he's in jail!"

John closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me, "He was going to kill Sting…and on top of that he felt bad about all the hell he put you through so he turned himself into the police."

"On what charges!" I asked in disbelief.

"Statutory rape." He said quietly. "Even though you consented to the sex, the state doesn't allow that type of misconduct."

I started crying again, "So how long until he gets out?"

"5…maybe 10 years." Hulk said.

I shook my head, "I can't freaking believe this!"

"I'm sorry Kat." John said. "He didn't want you to be in danger anymore…he did it out of love."

"I want to be alone…please."

They looked at each other and then left me in peace. I was so distraught…all I wanted to do was die at that point. There was no way I could live 5 years without seeing Mark ever again. I loved him and that was all that was to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Readers: **Sorry for the delay I graduated from college so I've been pretty busy lately =) Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

**Fear and Anxiety**

The tears kept flowing from my eyes even when I was able to return home with my cousin. I felt like I had lost everything, my baby, my man, and most of all my life. John did what he could to cheer me up but nothing seemed to be working. I tried to write in my diary and get my feelings out but the pain was just too great. I was certain that I would never be the same again, not ever.

About a month later while I was cleaning up the house, a knock sounded at John's door.

"I'll get it." I said loud enough for John to hear. He was in his gym working out for the next show he had to be on. I put down my broom and put my hair up into a messy bun as I walked to the door. Upon getting there, I took a deep breath before opening the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Laura standing on the porch. Her hair was all curly and flowing down her back, brightening her blue eyes. I almost shut the door but something told me that she wasn't there for trouble.

"Uh, hey Kat…" she said.

I folded my arms and leaned against the door frame. "Hey."

She glanced down at her feet and then looked at me, "Can we talk? I wanted to see you before I left for school."

I gave it a quick thought and almost told her to get the hell out of my face, but I could tell she was being sincere. I sighed and stepped out onto the porch with her. I then directed her to the porch swing, where I sat clear on one end and she sat on the other.

The wind blew softly around us bringing in hot air. I sat there quietly waiting for her to speak. If she didn't talk within a few seconds, I was going to be out of there.

"S-so…how have you been?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Alright I guess…and you?"

She looked down at her lap, "Not so hot actually. I've missed you a lot."

"Yeah, well I guess that's what happens when you tell John things behind my back." I said.

She sighed, "Look Kat, I know what I did wasn't what you wanted but I was worried about you. For all you know that guy could have did something horrible to you."

I shook my head, "But he didn't Laura…he loved me…and still does. He actually turned himself in because he felt horrible for everything that happened to me."

"And he should feel bad Kat." She said. "He was way too old to be sleeping around with you."

I looked away as tears started falling from my eyes, "Yeah well we didn't care about our ages…I just lost a baby thanks to all the stress I'm under and here you come with this bulshit!"

Her mouth fell open, "Kat…I'm sorry I didn't know that happened to you."

"Just like you didn't know how deeply in love I was with Mark. He took care of me like a princess…made me smile when I was hurting…and even told me the entire truth about him. How does that make him a bad man?"

She sighed and then nodded, "Ok I get it, but when I told John about you two I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was being a good friend. If it were me you would have done the same thing."

I shook my head, "Not if I saw how happy you were with him…you know that's not me."

She nodded, "Right…well I hope we can still be friends because I miss you…"

I glanced away from her wondering if I should forgive her or not. It was hard not having another female to confide in but why would I confide in someone who always wants to tell on me? I mean does she not know the definition of true friend of something?

I sighed, "Ok, we can be friends. I've missed you too."

She smiled and then moved closer to give me a hug. I gladly accepted her hug and then cleared my throat, "If we're going to be friends you'll have to earn my trust back somehow."

"How can I do that?" she asked.

I smirked, "Keep in touch when you're in college."

"No problem." She said before getting up to leave, "See ya later."

"See ya." I said as I watched her leave. Once she was gone I headed back into the house to finish cleaning up.

"Who was that?" John asked me.

I shrugged, "Laura."

"Oh. Did you talk to her?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"And? Are you two cool or not?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "And why are you so interested?"

He sighed, "Because…you need a friend in your life Kitty. I don't like seeing you like this."

I looked down at the floor and then looked at him, "Stop treating me like glass John. I'm not going to break anytime soon."

He chuckled and grabbed his car keys, "I know you won't but that won't stop me from worrying about you."

I smiled at him, "Where are you going?"

"Out for a spin," he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "You're leaving me alone with that bastard still running around looking for me?"

He sighed, "Kat we're not in Texas remember? You're fine here I promise."

I nodded and watched as he left the house. I wanted to believe I was safe in this house, but after everything that had happened to me, it was a little difficult to get use to being alone. Due to my fear, I ran up to my room and locked myself inside. I then crawled into my bed and laid there hoping to fall asleep until John came home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Readers:** Sorry for the mix up. I went to post the next chapter for Sweet Revenge and I posted it to this story instead that's why it said that you couldn't read the story. Anyways heres the next chapter for this story. Again sorry for the mix up =)

**Explosive Message**

I laid in my bed for hours thinking about everything I was going through. My crazy godfather was still on the loose, my boyfriend was in jail, and on top of that I lost my first child. I was overwhelmed and ready to give up on life when something crossed my mind.

"Which jail was Mark in?" I wondered as I got up from the bed and went downstairs to the computer room. I logged in and patiently waited as the computer booted up. The sight of Mark in an orange jumpsuit clouded my mind, making tears form in my eyes. Oh why did he have to do this to me? I would have been perfectly happy living in Texas with him where we wouldn't have to worry about anything at all….well except Sting of course.

Once the computer was all ready to go, I clicked on the internet symbol and started looking up prisons in this particular area. As I was going through each prisoner list, I noticed that I couldn't seem to find Mark's name on any of them. I sighed heavily as I searched, feeling worried when I couldn't find him at all. I even checked the jail's in Texas and couldn't find him.

"Maybe it's because he's famous…" I said to myself before hitting the close button on the internet box. I was so disappointed that I couldn't find Mark anywhere. You would think that him being in jail would strike some type of news up but there was nothing. Did he leave me and tell the guys to tell me a made up story? Did the loss of our child push him away from me?

Those thoughts raged through my mind over and over again. Just before I went to shut down the computer, an instant message popped up on the screen. I figured it was a message that belonged to John so I left it up and got up to leave the room. The sound of the phone ringing shortly after made me jump a little and then I went to answer it.

"Hello," I said when I picked it up in the living room.

"_If I were you…I'd pay closer attention to my messages…Katrina." _Said the deep and dark voice of my godfather.

I gasped and turned around to look into the computer room. The instant message was blinking but it wasn't until I got closer to it that I realized it was counting down and I had 5 seconds…Without hesitation, I dropped the phone and made a run for the front door. My heart began to race as I unlocked the door and threw it open before…BOOM!

The pressure from the blast sent me flying off the porch and into the grass. When I landed I instantly curled up into a ball and waited for the debris to finish flying off the house. When it was safe to look I pushed myself up, knocking off pieces of glass and drywall from my body. I then tried to stand and found that I couldn't. My legs were trapped under a huge pile of debris, mainly from the walls of John's house. I coughed a few times and tried to pull myself free but the weight of the debris was too heavy for me.

"Awe…poor little Kitty…"

I glanced up towards the main entrance to the yard and saw not only Sting walking towards me, but John as well. I gasped trying to figure out why they were together…

"Y-you! Oh my gosh you've been helping him this entire time?" I screamed.

John laughed, "Not necessarily…let's just say Sting here makes a good point when it comes to you little cousin."

I glared at Sting, "What is he talking about?"

"Oh it's simple my dear, you're a disgrace to this family…a complete waste of space." Sting said as he bent down next to me, pulling a switch blade from his pocket as he did so.

"And you know what they say about wasted space Kat…you've got to do something about it…make it useful…" John said with a wicked smile.

I grunted as I tried to move away but once again the pressure on my legs made that impossible.

"Hahahaha, I don't think you're going anywhere little girl…as far as I'm concerned this can go very smoothly…or end violently when I slice your neck wide open."

"Oh please don't…just tell me what you want!" I asked out of desperation.

He laughed, "I've already told you what I wanted…all that's left is for you to make a decision."

I sniffled at the thought of letting this man touch me in any way…how could he even think of wanting to do this to a young girl who is supposed to be his goddaughter. What a sick human being.

"It's all in front of you Kat…go with Sting or die…" John said as he took a few steps back.

I closed my eyes and put my head down in the cold grass. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to live without Mark in my life either. Just before I gave him my answer, I heard a thud and then Sting's cry of pain. When I looked up I couldn't believe who I saw standing over him as he held his head.

"No one is taking my girl anywhere but me!"

I gasped as tears filled my eyes, "M-Mark!"

He glanced down at me with his loving green eyes, "Hey there sweetness."

John chuckled, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry…I had to be sure he was going to take the bait." He said as he bent down to lift the heavy debris off of me.

"M-mark…you're here! You're really here!" I cried as he gently lifted me into his arms.

He smiled at me, "Of course I am…I'm so sorry I was gone for so long but John and I knew this was the only way to draw Sting out."

I sighed and pressed my lips to his. From the corner of my eye I saw John smile at us. My heart soared to know he was truly a good guy and not on the bad side still. I was also happy to have Mark back in my arms, more importantly back in my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Reunion**

Mark and John took me to the hospital after the police and firefighters came to John's house. Lucky for me, nothing was broken, but I was treated for the scratches on my legs, arms, and face.

"So you pretended to be gone just to draw him out of hiding?" I asked Mark when John left to get some food.

Mark nodded, "I sure did…again, I apologize I left you alone for so long, but I didn't want to risk him saying on the streets forever."

I glanced down at my lap, "But…you and John left me alone in that house. I could have been killed today."

He sighed and took a seat on the bed, "I know sweetie, and I'm sorry."

I kept my head down as I fought back the urge to cry. I was happy that he wasn't in jail, but I was upset about how he went by catching my god father.

"Hey." He said as he lifted my head with his fingers. "Look on the bright side…at least we can be together now without any worries."

I sniffled, "Yeah…but what about the baby? It's my entire fault that we lost it."

He looked down at the bed for a moment and then smiled, " It's not your fault Kat….and besides, we can always try again."

I smirked as he let go of my hand and went to lock the door. "Wait a second…right now?"

He laughed, "John won't be back for awhile trust me…besides I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio down there if you know what I mean…"

I giggled as he gently moved me to the side of the bed. I licked my lips as I hopped off the bed and dropped to my knees, roughly undoing his pants and pulling them down. His hard erection stood at the ready as I gently grasped it and ran my tongue up the length of it. He groaned in satisfaction before I put it in my mouth and began to suck on it. I worked my tongue on him and rubbed his balls with my other hand driving him completely wild. My pussy began to pulsate as I imagined his dick going inside of me nice and hard.

"Ahh, Kat…hold on I don't want to come yet babe. Get up so I can tear that pussy up."

I smiled, loving when he talked dirty to me. I stood up and pulled down my underwear from under my gown. He then lifted me back up onto the bed, letting my underwear hang from my right ankle. He kissed me roughly, claiming his dominance over me. I held my legs wide open before he slid into my hot and slippery walls.

"Oooo yea baby…" I moaned as he moved his hands to my hips and began slamming his dick inside of me.

"Yeah baby…you missed this huh?" he asked.

I nodded as he got a little faster, sending so much pleasure through my body that my toes began to curl, sweat was forming on my forehead, and my orgasms were building. I tried to be quiet, but his dick felt so good, especially after all the pain I had been through.

"Moan for me baby…" he said into my ear.

The sweet sound of his baritone drove me insane. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, moaning a little louder.

"Uhhh taker, oooh taker….yea taker…OH GOD!" I screamed as I came all over his dick. He groaned as well finally reaching his climax and spilling his seed deep inside of me. We held each other for a few moments before kissing softly.

"Kat…I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too Mark." I said before he kissed me again.

He smiled at me and then pulled out and we got dressed. He then opened up a window to help air out the room a little bit.

I was released from the hospital that night and was taken straight to the airport where Mark was planning to take me back to Texas with him.

"You going to be alright?" John asked me.

I nodded, "Of course I will…what about you?"

He chuckled, "Oh girl please. You know I make enough to have another place built. Then again I'm thinking about moving somewhere else."

"Cool…well….I guess this is good-bye." I said before hugging him. "I'll miss you."

He pulled away from me slowly, "And I'll miss you."

Before leaving I kissed his cheek and told him to keep in touch. He promised me those request and then sent me on my way to be with the man that truly loved me and had always loved me from start to finish…Mark Calaway. I wasn't sure what our plans were going to be once we got back to Texas…but I was certain that we would always be together no matter what.

THE END


End file.
